Grace
by Lilyssy
Summary: Après avoir tous été transférés d'Atlantis vers la Terre, ils doivent continuer à vivre malgré le sentiment d'amertume qui s'en suit. Pour John et Elizabeth dont le couple a été fragilisé par ce départ forcé, les choses ne sont pas simple. Mais un évènements qu'ils avaient cessé d'espérer pourrait peut-être les sauver... Terminée
1. Chapter 1

Grace

Fanfiction : Stargate Atlantis - Rating: T - Janvier-Mai 2008 - Complète

Genre : Romance, Drame, Angst

Pairing : John Sheppard - Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay - Laura Cadman

Saisons, spoilers : Hors saison, spoilers du 1x01 "Rising" au 3x17 "Sunday"

Résumé : Après avoir tous été transférés d'Atlantis vers la Terre, ils doivent continuer à vivre malgré le sentiment d'amertume qui s'en suit. Pour John et Elizabeth dont le couple a été fragilisé par ce départ forcé, les choses ne sont pas simple. Mais un évènements qu'ils avaient cessé d'espérer pourrait peut-être les sauver...

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en partie) sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur : Une autre fiction sur John et Elizabeth, l'une des dernières aussi. Après trois ans à écrire sur ce couple je crois que j'en ai fait le tour même si j'ai encore des idées pour des fictions, je ne suis pas sûre de les écrire.

Je dédie cette fiction à Lily qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour sa rédaction. Et à Carys et Marine pour leur fidélité.

oxoOoxo

Chapitre 1

Le silence était pesant autour de moi. Pesant, embarassant, opressant… Etouffant. Mais son regard l'était encore plus. Un regard qui le trahissait puisque, malgré l'impassabilité de son visage je voyais le trouble mêlé au reproche dans ses prunelles vertes. J'y avais vu tellement de choses dans ses yeux… De l'amour, de la tendresse, de la tristesse, de la colère… Même de l'admiration, que je pensais le plus souvent ne pas mériter. Mais ces derniers temps j'y avais plus vu de la tristesse…. Des reproches…. Reproches que je lui faisais également.

Nous étions dans la cuisine de notre maison lui debout , ses mains appuyées sur le dossier d'une des chaises, et moi assise dans une autre. Je sentais que la dispute était inévitable, mais j'étais épuisée de tous ces conflits…. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas se parler sans se crier dessus ? Ca n'avait pas toujours été comme ça… Mais ces derniers temps, si. Cela me faisait souffrir au plus haut point, mais je lui en voulais également. J'étais en colère contre lui, contre moi aussi… Contre le monde. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que nous étions mariés. Nous avions quitté Atlantis depuis que le CIS avait décidé de nous remplacer. Ils nous jugeaient sans doute rouillés ou trop vieux pour cela…. Pour ma part j'étais encore tout à fait capable de diriger la cité… Je n'avais que quarante ans… Mais ils avaient mis la cité entre d'autres mains et je n'étais pas du tout convaincue par ses changements. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eu notre mot à dire.

Depuis notre départ d'Atlantis, nous vivions dans cette maison de la banlieue de Colorado Springs. Je travaillais comme conseillère auprés du CIS et John faisait parti d'une des équipes d'exploration du SGC. Une routine s'était installée entre nous ce qui rongeait notre couple petit à petit…. Je croyais bien que nous étions frustrés tous les deux par notre 'départ expéditif' d'Atlantis…. Cette routine était accentuée par notre quasi-impossibilité d'avoir un enfant… Cela faisait près de deux ans que nous essayions mais rien ne marchait. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas, nous étions tous les deux 'compatibles' selon leurs termes… Apparemment pas puisque je n'arrivais pas à tomber enceinte. Je savais désormais que mon âge était passé, qu'il était dangeureux d'avoir un enfant à mon âge… Cela en plus ajoutait une tension plus que présente au sein de notre couple.

Il détourna alors le regard de moi, poussant un soupir qui m'exaspéra…. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi nous nous étions disputés… J'en étais à un point où je ne savais même plus pour quoi je continuais à me battre…

« Je pense que cela pourrait nous aider. » reprit-il alors parlant de notre sujet de discussion.

« Partir ? » demandai-je craignant sa réponse.

« Je pense oui. » confirma t'il alors que mon cœur se serrait.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous en viendrions là. » certifiai-je alors ne pouvant soutenir plus son regard.

« Ce n'est pas définitif Ely. » m'assura t'il, semblant se radoucir. « Juste pour quelques temps… Pour savoir où nous en sommes. » ajouta t'il, plus sérieux cette fois.

Pour savoir où nous en étions ? C'était une question que je me posais également… C'était étrange qu'après toutes ces années, tous ces évènements et tous nos problèmes nous arrivions encore à penser la même chose au même moment…. Nous étions toujours les mêmes… Peut-être un peu plus amers, mais toujours les mêmes… Des choses ne changeaient pas….

Je relevai alors les yeux, sûrement étaient-ils brillants de larmes puisque je les sentaient monter… Mais je n'avais plus le courage de me montrer forte… Un sentiment de finitude s'emparait de moi au fil des jours… Pourtant je m'accrochais à lui chaque jour un peu plus, ne voulant pas lâcher prise. J'avais peur de l'avenir, peur de l'après… L'après sans lui. C'était peut-être perdu d'avance, avec tous les conflits et les reproches qui nous séparaient…. Mais je refusais de lâcher prise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte de ma vie… Pas comme ça.

Il dut voir le trouble dans mes yeux puisqu'il lâcha le dossier de la chaise et s'approcha de moi. Il hésita, s'agenouilla et prit l'une de mes mains dans la siennes.

« Ely… » murmura t'il en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Ne crois-tu pas que cela serait un mieux pour nous ? »

« De quoi… De renoncer ? » soufflai-je la gorge serrée.

« Cela fait des semaines que tout va mal entre nous. » me rappela alors mon mari plus froid. « Tu te plains de nos disputes incessantes… C'est une solution pour qu'elles ne soient plus. »

« Mais partir… John je ne sais pas si…. »

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase mes mots moururent dans ma gorge… Pourquoi était-ce si dur de prononcer ces mots ? Pourquoi ne pouvai-je pas exprimer mes peurs ? Avais-je donc si peur de me dévoiler à lui, alors qu'il était auparavant la seule personne avec qui je le faisais ? Le temps était-il encore à ses réflexions ? L'atmosphère éttait lourd. J'avais l'impression de vivre mes dernières heures… Les dernières heures de notre histoire….

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui dire que j'avais peur de vivre sans lui ? Que malgré tout je l'aimais encore à en mourir ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur de dire 'John je t'aime' ?

Il caressa fébrilement ma joue. Je fermai les yeux à ce contact…. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas touché ainsi… J'appuyais ma joue contre sa main et lui adressait un pâle sourire. Malgré tout, j'avais toujours ce frisson au fond de moi lorsqu'il me touchait… Tout semblait avoir changé… Notre bonheur me semblait si loin…. Mais nous étions liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité je le savais.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fermai les yeux, le cœur serré… Que ne ferai-je pas pour le retenir un peu plus…Que ne ferai-je pas pour qu'il ne me quitte pas…. Je le vis alors se relever.

« Tu pars donc ? » demandai-je un trouble plus que perceptible dans ma voix.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura t'il alors dans un souffle. « Je ne sais plus. » ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait nous sauver. »

Je baissai les yeux sentant ma gorge se nouer plus fort, en devenant presque douloureuse. Des larmes me brûlais les yeux. Jamais je n'avait pensé que nous en arriverions là…. Et pourquoi si vite… A qui devais-je en vouloir ? A lui ? A moi ? Aux personnes du CIS qui nous avaient gentiment expulsés d'Atlantis ? A la vie ? A cette nature qui ne voulais pas que je porte son enfant… ?

Je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard, je ne pouvais plus répondre de rien sur ce terrain glissant… J'avais l'impression de m'accrocher à un espoir vain et inexistant… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le retenir….

« Tu te souviens que Rodney vient manger ce soir ? »

Il releva la tête surpris de ce changement de sujet soudain… Je l'étais aussi pour tout dire…

« Oui, je me souviens. » me certifia John avec un léger sourire à la perspective de revoir notre ami. « Cela fait plus de six mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu. »

« Exact. » acquiesçai-je essayant de retrouver une contenance.

Il était vrai que depuis que nous avions tous quittés Atlantis, nous ne nous voyions que peu. Rodney avait sa vie, il travaillait dans une base de recherche dans la zone 51 en parallèle à son travail à Yale et était désormais marié à Laura et ils avaient eu des jumeaux…. Notre ami était bien occupé, peut-être trop pour venir nous voir. Mais cela lui arrivait, rarement…Comme ce soir….

« Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer le dîner ? » demanda t'il alors.

« Il reste quelques courses à faire. » lui répondis-je en me levant.

« Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas. » m'assura t'il en prenant sa veste.


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti alors que l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait dix-neuf heures trente. Cela ne m'étonna pas de Rodney, il avait toujours été à l'heure et c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé avec les années. Elizabeth finissait de mettre la table alors que notre ancien collègue sonna. Je décidai donc d'aller ouvrir et d'accueillir le Dr Rodney McKay enseignant à Yale comme il se devait…. C'est-à-dire avec toute la délicatesse dont nous avions toujours fait preuve.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne le trouvai que peu changé. Il avait pris quelques années depuis notre première rencontre qui remontait maintenant à plus de six ans… Mais nous en avions tous pris.

« Bonsoir Rodney. » lui dis-je alors qu'il eentrait dans la maison.

« Bonjour John, heureux de te revoir. » me certifia t'il avec un franc sourire. « Cela faisait bien longtemps. »

« Prés de six mois. » ajoutai-je alors qu'il commençait à compter notre période de séparation. « Mais tu bosses comme un dingue. »

« Toi aussi il me semble non ? » m'interrogea Rodney alors qu'Elizabeth arrivait. Il se tourna vers ma femme et la salua chaleureusement. « Elizabeth ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Rodney. » lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte amicale. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Et bien d'ici au SGC cela s'est bien passé. » lui assura notre ami avec un petit sourire. « Et hier le voyage en avions a été horrible… Mais comme tous les voyages en avion ! » compléta t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elizabeth sourit, je la fixai… Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire, et cette pensée me serra le cœur… Nous faisions comme si tout allait bien, nous ne voulions pas montrer à McKay l'image du couple entredéchiré que nous étions devenus. Peut-être aussi pour nous-même… pouvions voir si nous piuvions faire comme si de rien était… Mais nous connaissions bien Rodney tous les deux, il le devinerait vite… Soit il faisait preuve de tacte et n'en parlait pas soit il ferait la remarque…. Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, ou alors il n'en parlerait qu'à l'un de nous deux, il ne nous prendrait pas en traître en plein milieu du repas… Ce qui me rassurait légèrement.

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine pour nous diriger et prendre place dans le salon. Elizabeth proposa quelque chose à boire à Rodney puis à moi et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois quelques minutes plus tard autour de la table basse.

La discussion commença alors, nous abordâmes les sujets classiques… Le travail, sa famille, comment allaient Laura, Christopher et Alexander…. Les faits divers mondiaux…. Nous nous mîmes à parler de cela alors que nous passions à table environ vingt minutes plus tard.

Cela me faisait plaisir de revoir notre ami. Depuis que nousavions quitté Atlantis, nos rencontres se faisaient rares. Il travaillait à l'autre bout du pays, chose qui n'était guère pratique. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait une vie plus que chargée. Il était professionnellement occupé entre ses cours d'astrophysique qu'il donnait à l'université de Yale et par sa présence en laboratoire de recherches. Dans le privée, sa famille n'était pas non plus la plus calme qui existait…. Christopher – dont Elizabeth et moi étions la marraine et le parrain – et Alexander avaient hérité des caractères explosifs de leurs parents. Ils étaient aujourd'hui âgés de deux ans et étaient des inventeurs de bêtises professionnels…. Avec tout cela il nous était impossible de nous voir aussi souvent que nous l'aurions voulu…. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes d'Atlantis avec qui nous avions encore des contacts… Des personnes comme le Dr Zelenka ou le Major – promu Lieutenant Colonel depuis peu – Lorne nous envoyaient parfois un petit mot, pour la nouvelle année ou les anniversaires… Il ne restait ensuite que Teyla…. Elle était venue vivre sur Terre après la mort de Ronon. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, et il avait été tué lors de notre dernier combat contre les Wraiths. Teyla avait donc quitté la galaxie de Pégase, ne pouvant plus assumer son rôle de chef auprés des sien. Et devant notre départ, elle en avait profité. Elle vivait désormais non loin de nous, travaillait également au SGC et s'occupant de sa fille de trois ans, Satia. Nous nous voyions beaucoup, contrairement à Rodney. Nous étions également le parrain et la marraine de Satia et il était vrai qu'elle était un peu comme notre nièce…

Cette pensée me ramena aussitôt à notre problème principal… A l'une des raisons qui faisait que rien n'allait plus entre Ely et moi…. Cela faisait prés de deux ans que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant… Nous avions songé à l'adoption quelques semaines auparavant, mais devant la fragilité de notre couple et la longueur de la procédure, nous avions abandonné cette idée….

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre Rodney et ma femme. Je fixais Elizabeth, me posant toues sortes de questions qui étaient là depuis bien longtemps. Notre discussion de l'après-midi me revint alors… Je pensais toujours que partir était une solution. Pas définitivement, le fait était que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle pour le reste de mes jours… C'était même inconcevable. Mais j'étais persuadé que cet éloignement nous ferai du bien à tous les deux… Nous en avions besoin pour faire le point. C'était une décision dure à prendre, mais il fallait savoir prendre des mesures 'radicale' quand la situation le nécessitait.

Je savais que cela ne serait pas facile, pour elle comme pour moi…. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. L'atmosphère à la maison était devenue trop oppressante… Je préférais encore m'éloigner pour mieux revenir ensuite, si nous pouvions encore recoller les morceaux. Pourtant ce n'était pas la volonté qui nous manquait….

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, nous discutâmes par la suite du temps où nous étions sur Atlantis… Cela était si rare que nous puissions en parler, même Rodney ne le faisait pas avec Laura car à l'époque ils n'étaient que tout juste ensemble. Et que la majorité des choses que nous avions vécu nous les avions vécu nsemble… Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et moi… Même Radek et Evan étaient plus 'aptes' à parler d'Atlantis avec nous… Cela me fit penser qu'il faudrait un jour que l'on se retrouve tous… Cela serait bien… Comme avant.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

La soirée s'était relativement bien passée et j'avais été heureux de revoir John et Elizabeth. Il était vrai que mon travail et ma famille me prenaient beaucoup de temps, et malgré le fait qu j'étais heureux ainsi, il m'arrivait de repenser au temps sur Atlantis, et de me dire qu'il me manquait. Ces années avaient été les meilleures de ma vie, je me souvenais de chacune des situations dans lesquelles nous nous étions mis… Et dont nous nous étions toujours sortis, avec plus ou moins de casse… Je regrettais ces moments même si sur le coup ces expériences me semblaient horibles… Je regrettais nos soirées entre amis… Je regrettais même les wraiths…. J'étais – comme mes deux amis – outré par le fait qu'ils aient osé nous remplacer… Nous étions tout de même les meilleurs !

Je savais que c'était malhonnête envers Laura et envers la vie que nous avons à présent… Mais je regrette Atlantis, c'était un fait que rien n'aurait pu changé. Mais la vie continuait malgré tout et je n'avais pas à me plaindre… Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde… Teyla vivait sur une planète qui n'était pas la sienne et devait élever sa fille de deux ans. Et John et Elizabeth semblaient avoir des problèmes au sein de leur couple. Ils le cachaient, faisaient comme si tout alait bien… Mais je ne les connaissais que trop pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas…. J'abordai d'ailleurs le sujet avec Elizabeth alors que John était parti cherché le dessert dans la cuisine.

J'hésitai quelques instants… Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder, mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, si jamais je pouvais faire quelque chose pour eux… Eux qui étaient malgré tout mes meilleurs amis….

« Je me posais une question… » commençai-je alors, le plus diplomatiquement possible.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Elizabeth en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde probablement pas mais… Depuis quand ça ne va plus entre John et toi ? »

Elle sembla surprise de ma question, puisqu'un air détonnement se dessina sr son visage. Cette expression confirma donc mes doutes.. A moins qu'elle ne me prenne pour un fou mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, et joua machinalement avec sa serviette sans oser supporter mon regard.

-« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » finit-elle par me demander avec un pâle sourire.

-« C'est surtout parce que je vous connais bien. » lui assurai-je cherchant un moyen de la rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas écrit 'j'ai des problèmes de couple' sur ton front. » continuaièje avec une grimace.

-« Ca dure depuis plusieurs semaines. » finit par répondre Elizabeth sans relever les yeux de sa main droite jouant avec son alliance.

-« Un problème en particulier ? » l'interrogeai-je d'une voix calme.

-« C'est plutôt un amas de problèmes. » me confia t'elle après une brève hésitation. « Mais tout ira mieux… il nous faut juste un peu de temps. » poursuivit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait convaincu.

Je souris faiblement. Je ne savais pas si elle avait ajouté cela pour me convaincre ou pour se persuader elle-même d'une amélioration future. Cela me pinçait le cœur de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi heureux que je le croyais. C'était étrange, mais de mes couples d'amis, Elizabeth et John était celui que j'adimrais le plus. J'aimais Laura profondément, mais il était vrai que le lien qui unissait mes deux amis semblaient plus fort que tout. Cette complémentarité et ces différences qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils étaient. La force d eleur amour m'avait plus d'une fois étonné.. Et je leurs enviait quelque peu. Pourtant, il semblait ajourd'hui que cet amour ne suffisait plus.. Ou était-ce l'inverse…. Peut-être s'amaient-ils trop justement. Au point de se détruire l'un l'autre..

Mes sombres pensées furent interrompues par John qui revint avec le dessert.. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth, aucun autre mot ne serait ajouter à ce sujet. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme si de rien était, et je les quittais à regret vers les coups de onze heures. Sur le chemin du retour je repensais à ma brève conversation avec Elizabeth. J'espérais vraiment que tout irait mieux entre eux.. Que leur amour ne les détruirait pas…..

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

Je sentais les rayons du soleil me caresser le visage alors que je fermai les yeux un bref instant. La température était douce et les gens étaient de sortis. Je rouvris ensuite les paupières et regardai un bref instant autour de moi. Je me trouvai à la terrasse d'un café de Colorado Springs où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre depuis les deux ans que je vivais sur Terre. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur une petite fille aux boucles miel et aux yeux noisettes qui se trouvait dans une poussette prés de moi. Ma fille…

Satia jouait avec la peluche que lui avaient offert John et Elizabeth pour son deuxième anniversaire. Je souris faiblement en la voyant faire ce geste qui était pour moi si familier.

« Maman !' me dit-elle alors en levant son regard vers moi.

-« Oui chérie ? » demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.

« Quand elle arrive Zabeth ? » me demanda t'elle comme elle le put.

-« Bientôt… Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle eut l'air satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle se remit à jouer avec son 'doudou' sans dire le moindre mot. Je la regardai encore quelques instants puis je reportai mon attention sur le livre que je tenais entre les mains. C'était un ouvrage que m'avait offert Elizabeth pour noël l'an dernier. Un ouvrage d'une certaine Jane Austen intitulé 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. J'en étais presque à la fin, je l'avais 'dévoré' comme aurait dit John. Il était vrai que je lisais beaucoup depuis mon arrivée ici prés d'un an et demi auparavant… Depuis que j'avais quitté Pégase pour venir m'installer ici, sur cette planète inconnue où vivaient les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux… Du moins après la disparition de Ronon.

Cela avait beau faire prés de deux ans que ce drame avait eu lieu, y repenser, en reparler me provoquais toujours un pincement au cœur. Je savais que les miens m'en avaient voulu de les avoir laisser ainsi. Mais je n'avais plus la force d'être leur chef, pas avec toute la douleur que je ressentais et avec tout ce que j'avais perdu durant ce combat qui avait été si meurtrier pour les atlantes. J'avais voulu suivre Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Radek et Evan. Parce qu'ils étaient mes meilleurs amis… Et que je vivais avec eux depuis prés de quatre ans alors. C'était étrange comme Radek et Evan avaient peu à peu pris leur importance. Lorsque j'avais accouché de Satia, Ronon et moi partions moins en mission, ce qu'Elizabeth et John – en tant que leaders – avaient parfaitement compris. Pour compléter l'équipe d'exploration principal on avait fait appel au Major Lorne, lui qui avait perdu deux membres de son équipe lors d'une mission contre les Wraiths. Et s'était aussi jointe à cette équipe le Lieutenant Cadman… Ou McKay serait plus judicieux… Ils formaient une drôle d'équipe tous les quatre… Mais il s'était passé peu de temps entre la naissance de notre fille et la bataille finale où… son père avait perdu la vie. Pourtant nous avions été très liés.. Peut-être aprés la mort de Ronon… Tout le monde avait perdu avvec sa disparition… J'avais perdu mon mari… L'homme que j'aimais.. Satia avait perdu son père… Et les autres avaient perdu un ami. Cela nous avait encore plus souder. Pourtant, ceux que je voyais le plus restaient John et Elizabeth. Les autres avaient leur vie ailleurs…

J'avais apppris à aimer la Terre. Après mon arrivée ici, les deux ex-leaders d'Atlantis avaient passé beaucoup de temps à m'aider, pour mon installation, pour me faire découvrir leur culture, leur planète… J'avais beaucoup lu, vu et écouté de choses. Et je savais à présent que j'aimais la littérature anglaise, que mon film favori était 'Légende d'Automne' avec un certain Brad Pitt qu'Elizabeth jugeait – à juste titre d'ailleurs – très séduisant…. Bien qu'il ne fusse pas totalement mon style. Je savais aussi que j'aimais Joni Mitchell et Janis Jopplin… Et que j'avais particulièrement aimé un livre sur la mythologie celte.

J'avais construit une nouvelle vie ici, et malgré un sentiment de solitude parfois présent, je me sentais chez moi… Presque chez moi… Si je devais repartir parmi les miens, je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais la force encore aujourd'ui. J'étais chez moi à présents… J'avais des amis en dehors d'Elizabeth et John.

Pour ce qui était de ma vie professionnelle.. Cela avait été dur au début. Je n'avais pas vraiment de compétences dans un domaine particulier, du moins applicable sur Terre… J'en avais parlé avec de nombreuses personnes, tout le monde m'ayant bien accueilli au sein du SGC où j'avais vécu durant plusieurs semaines. C'est au cours de l'une de ces discussions que j'ai trouvé ma voie et mon actuel travail. Je m'en souviens encore, j'étais alée voir le psychologue de la base de Cheyenne Mountain pour un rendez-vous mensuel et j'avais croisé un soldat qui attendait. Nous avons commencé à parler, partant de la décoration peu présente du SGC… Un sujet banal. Puis j'appris qu'il était Major dans l'armée de terre américaine, dirigeant précédemment l'équipe SG13. Qu'il se nommait Luke Delfino… C'était l'un des premiers amis non-atlante que je m'étais fait ici… Et ensemble nous avons monté une petite affaire… Un cours d'art-martiaux que nous donnions trois jours par semaine… Cela avait été laborieux au départ, mais nous avions réussi… Et j'aimais ce que je faisais, j'avais rencontré de nouvelles personnes et m'étais faite à la Terre… Même si une part de moi était restée là-bas.. Sur Atlantis…

Je secouai la tête vivement, chassant ces noires pensées de mon esprit. Il en était hors de question… Je n'allais pas repenser à cela… Mais 'cétait la proximité de l'anniversaire de sa mort.. Et cette période était toujours dure.

Alors que je relevai les yeux j'aperçus une jeune femme aux boucles brunes portant une robe rouge légère se diriger vers moi avec un sourire… Elizabeth..

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers le café où je devais retrouvé Teyla. J'avais pris du retard à la maison avec une histoire de facture et j'étais en retard au rendez-vous que je lui avais donné la veille. Certes le fait d'être à l'heure était moins impératif que pour un rendez-vous professionnel mais je détestais être en retard même s'il s'agissait de mon amie. Je détestais faire attendre les gens, s'était un fait.

J'accélérai ma marche alors que le café apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Je cherchai Teyla des yeux, et la vit assise à une table en train de lire. Elle portait une petite robe d'été verte pâle semblable à la mienne qui était de couleur rouge. Les températures étaient printanière en ce début avril et les gens avaient ressorti leur tenue de saison. J'adressai un sourire à mon amie alors qu'elle relevai ses yeux vers moi. Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore d'elle.

-« Bonjour Mrs Dex. » la saluai-je en riant, parfaitement consciente du livre d'Austen qu'elle lisait et du langage employée dans celui-ci. « Vous êtes particulièrement en beauté aujourd'ui. » ajoutai-je en prenant place face à elle.

-« Merci Mrs Sheppard. » me répondit Teyla entrant dans mon jeu. « Je vous retourne le compliment. »

-« Merci. » lui assurai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis j'adressai un regard à Satia. « Bonjour toi ! »

« Bonjour Eliabeth. » me salua la petite fille avec un sourire.

« Elle avait hâte de te voir. » m'annonça alors Teyla.

« C'est vrai ? » demandai-je en sortant ma filleule de sa poussette et en la prenant sur mes genoux. « En même temps on se verrait plus si ta mère ne travaillait pas autant. » continuai-je tout en jetant un regard en coin à Teyla.

-« C'est moi qui travaille trop ? » s'égosilla mon amie exagérément outrée. « Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Pas du tout. » me défendis-je en secouant la tête.

Teyla plissa les yeux avant de pousser un soupir. Se fut alors que le serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande. Teyla demand un thé glacé à la pêche et je demandai un soda au citron. Le serveur hocha de la tête et partit vers l'intérieur alors que je reportai mon attention sur Satia, toujours dans mes bras, qui jouait avec un des fils de ma robe. Je sentai le regard de Teyla sur moi alors qu'un silence s'était installé. Elle avait sûrement deviné mon malaise, et je savais qu'il allait falloir que je lui parle de mes problèmes. Raison, entre autres, pour laquelle je lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » finit par me demander mon ancienne coéquipière.

-« J'ai connu mieux. » répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. » dit doucement mon amie. « Que se passe t'il Ely ? Tu veux en parler ? »

« C'est toujours la même chose. » assurai-je le cœur commençant à se pincer.

« Tes problèmes avec John. » se souvint amèrement mon amie. « Cela n'a pas changé ? »

« Hier après-midi, avant que Rodney ne vienne dîner à la maison. » commençai-je alors les yeux un instant clos. « Nous avons reparlé de notre situation… Etrangement nous ne nous sommes pas disputés… Du moins nous ne nous sommes pas crier dessus. » précisai-je avec un pauvre sourire. « Mais… Il a décidé de partir. » finis-je le cœur définitivement serré.

Je relevai un bref instant les yeux vers Teyla et vit qu'une expression d'étonnement s'était dessinée sur son visage. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. J'avais eu besoin d'en parler avec elle, elle était la seule – hormis John et moi de toute évidence– à connaître la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de libérer ces angoisses qui m'avaient maintenu éveillée toute la nuit. J'étais encore plus perdue que la veille. Je savais que tout allait se finir bientôt, je sentais ma vie me filer entre les doigts. Mais je n'avais plus la force de la retenir, plus la force de la rattraper pour qu'elle de meure ici. Le pire dans cette situation était sûrement le fait qe John avait raison. Il nous fallait sûrement du temps, pour faire le point sur une quantité impressionnante de choses. Nos sentiments, nos souhaits, nos peurs, nos projets, nos désirs… Toutes ces choses qui détermineraient notre avenir. Qu'il soit commun ou non.

Cette période de séparation allait être atroce, je l'appréhendait le cœur serré, la gorge nouée… La crainte dans l'âme. J'avais si peur de perdre tous mes repères sans lui. J'avais peur que son départ ne me fasse perdre totalement pied… Mais j'avais sûrement besoin d'éloignement. J'avais sûrement besoind de me retrouver seule pour y penser…. Je ne savais pas encore si j'aurais la force de vivre sans lui, mais j'allais m'accorder ce temps pour réfléchir, même si cela serait éprouvant.

« Vous allez vous séparés ? » demanda Teyla prudemment, me sortant de ma réflexion.

« Pour quelques temps il semble oui. » répondis-je en soutenant désormais son regard. « Nous avons besoin de temps pour réfléchir, faire le point sur ce que nous voulons. » expliquai-je, comme si je cherchais à justifier la décision de John, qui pourtant me faisait souffrir.

« Et… C'est sa seule décision ou tu as aussi eu ton mot à dire ? »

« C'est au départ lui qui a lancé l'idée. » avouai-je à mon amie. « Mais… Tu sais, j'y ait bien réfléchi… Même si cela risque d'être difficile, je pourrais en avoir besoin. »

« Tu es sûre de vouloir cela Elizabeth ? » m'interrogea Teyla d'une voix calme.

« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien tu sais… » lui certifiai-je dans un souffle. « Mais je pense que cela nous fera du bien à tous les deux. »

« Si c'est ton choix, je le respecte. » m'assura t'elle peu convaincue cependant. « Combien de temps cela durera t'il ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondis-je en faisant une grimace. « Nous verrons, le temps nous le dira. » poursuivis-je en perdant mes yeux dans le vague un instant. « Mais toi quoi de neuf ? » l'interrogai-je alors, préférant ne plus parler de mes problèmes bien que je ne pouvais pas cesser d'y penser.

« Et bien.. » commença t'elle peu surprise par ce changement de sujet. « Les cours se passent toujours bien… Nous avons enfin trouvé notre nouveau professeur. »

« Ah oui ? » l'interrogeai-je surprise. « Cela a été rapide dis-moi. »

-« C'est vrai… » acquiesça t'elle avec un sourire. « Il s'agit d'une ancienne professeur de gym qui vient juste d'arriver de New-York. » m'informa t'elle. « Elle a environ nos âges à Luke et moi. »

« Voilà qui est bien. » certifiai-je avec un sourire. « Et où cela en est entre Luke et toi ? »

-« Entre Luke et moi ? » me demanda Teyla surprise. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Je soulevai un sourcil dubitatif à cette question. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais, mais elle se sentait coupable de cela. Cela faisait prés de dix-huit mois qu'elle connaissait Luke, et le fait de monter leurs cours les avaient poussé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Bien qu'il se soit au départ agit d'amitié, il n'en était pas moins qu'aujourd'ui ils étaient tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre… Inéxorablement. Mais lui ne devait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, en connaissance de l'histoire de Teyla et de la mort prématurée de Ronon. Et mon amie devait sûrement se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de son mari disparu, de ressentir à nouveau ses sentiments pour un autre homme… Surtout si vite. Mais cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il était mort, et Teyla s'en était remise, pas totalement bien sûr, mais elle avait repris goût à la vie. C'était l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaissais, et j'admirai son courage. Mais il fallait qu'elle réaprenne à vivre…

« Teyla.. » soupirai-je.

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. » finitelle par avouer. « Mais tu sais Ely… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. » lui rappelaije d'une voix posée, sans reproche aucun.

« C'est vrai…é soupira mon amie. « Mais peut-être que comme toi il me faut du temps. » ajouta t'elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir, suppliant silencieusement pour que cet argument tienne la route.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Je soulevais un sourcil et Teyla éclata de rire devant ma mine dépitée. Puis, nous reprîmes notre conversation, essayant d'éviter les 'sujets fâcheux'.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxx

Fermer cette valise avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il m'avait été donné de faire tout au long de ma vie. Pourtant – en tant qu'ancien dirigeant militaire d'une expédition interplanétaire – j'en avais vécu, des choses horribles. J'avais été blessé, torturé, capturé… J'avais vu et vécu des choses qui avaient dépassé ma propre imagination. Mais ça, c'était une épreuve plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce n'était pas le geste en lui-même qui posait problème. Non, je savais fermer une valise, je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois… Mais s'était la symbolique de ce geste, ce qu'il représenter pour ma vie et mon avenir. Je savais que ce n'était pas permanant, que je reviendrais vers elle, ne pouvant me résoudre à vivre sans Elizabeth. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas partir le cœur léger, me dire tout simplement que cette séparation temporaire nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Bien sûr, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait nous sauver. Je savais – avec une douleur et un sentiment de culpabilité dans l'âme - que s'était la seule solution. Pour nous deux, l'atmosphère chez nous était devenue opressante. Nous n'en pouvions plus des disputes, des regards froid et des reproches qui formaient notre quotidien depuis des mois. Cette douleur n'enlevait rien à l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, et que je ressentirais toujours. Mais une chose était sûre… L'amour ne suffisait plus pour nous. C'était une prise de conscience extrêmement difficile, mais il fallait faire des sacrifice, pour pouvoir améliorer les choses… Et les jours, les semaines que j'allais passer loin d'elle allaient être très douloureuses, éprouvantes… Mais, dans une amère évidence, il nous fallait nous séparer pour mieux revenir après.

J'étais dans l'entrée, attendant qu'elle revienne, ne pouvant me résigner à partir sans la voir une dernière fois. Je savais que cette initiative de ma part rendrait l'aurevoir plus difficile, mais – égoïstement sans doute – je ne pouvais la quitter sans un dernier regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre, et qu'elle trouve la maison vide de ma présence. Je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ça. . Elle devait rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Teyla vers les dix-huit heures, l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge de la cuisine à cet instant. Je balayai le salon du regard, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je me trouvais dans cet maison qui était la notre depuis prés de deux ans. J'espérai que ce n'était pas la dernière fois, comme je le craignais dans une angoisse sourde au plus profond de moi. J'espérai qu'il y aurait d'autres moments de bonheur comme il y en avait déjà eu… Je ne pouvais concevoir que notre histoire n'est duré que quatre ans, alors que nous nous aimions si fort…. Alors que – pour elle comme pour moi – cet amour était un sentiment vital, inconditionnel… Intemporel… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Il ne mourait jamais… Mais la vie était-elle plus forte que ce lien qui nous unissait ? N'étions-nous plus assez forts pour nous battre contre le monde pour ranimer ce sentiments qui faisait battre nos cœurs Etions-nous las de la vie à ce point ?

Je ne pu pousser mes pensées plus loin, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Je tournai le regard et – comme je m'y attendais- vis Elizabeth entrer chez nous. Lorsquelle me vit, un triste sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle referma sa porte et posa son sac à main prés du porte-manteau. Elle était charmante dans sa robe d'été rouge, ses épaules couvertes d'un châle noir à mailles épaisses.

« Bonsoir… » me salua t'elle, se mettant face à moi, la distance nous séparant me semblant trop grande.

« Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? » lui demandai-je, essayant d'exprimer mon trouble le moins possible.

« Oui, très bon. » m'assura t'elle avec un pauvre sourire. « Teyla te passe le bonjour. »

« Bien… Et comment vont-elles, elle et Satia ? » m'enquis-je, désireux de prendre des nouvelles de notre amie et de notre filleule.

« Très bien… Ils ont trouvé un nouveau professeur pour leur entraînement et je crois que j'ai convaincu Teyla de parler à Luke. » ajouta t'elle, retrouvant une once de bonne humeur.

« Depuis le temps… » lâchai-je, dans un sourire, sourire qui était apparut malgré la dureté de la situation.

« Tu pars ? » demanda t'elle, changeant brutalement d'humeur et de sujet.

Je fus surpris et suivi son regard émeraude qui fixait la valise dans l'entrée. Je reportais mon regard sur elle, nous baissâmes le regard dans un geste presque simultanné. Nous savions tous deux que l'instant de la séparation était arrivé, et qu'il allait falloir l'affronter, malgré le mal que cela provoquait.

« J'allais partir mais je… Voulais te voir une dernière fois. » lui certifiai-je alors, préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Merci. » souffla Elizabeth en relevant les yeux. « Je sais que cela rend la chose plus éprouvante mais… Je voulais te voir une dernière fois aussi… » m'assura t'elle à demi-sourire.

Je souris faiblement, alors que ma femme faisait un pas hésitant vers moi… Je compris, et je comblai la distance qui nous séparait pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'y blottit et j'entourais sa taille dans une dernière étreinte qui me fendit le cœur. Je devais être fort devant elle… Pourtant, c'était une chose qui n'avait jamais été aussi difficile qu'en cet instant. Je la sentais dans mes bras, légèrement tremblante. Je devinai qu'elle fermai les yeux, ce que je fis également. Je pouvais sentir quelques unes de ses boucles brunes me chatouiller le menton… Je sentai son parfum que j'aimais tant, que j'aurai pu reconnaître entre mille… Je savourai ce contact.

« Ce n'est pas pour toujours n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda t'elle alors, la voix tremblante de larmes.

« Non, ce n'es pas pour toujours Ely. » lui promis-je, avec le moins de douleur dans la voix que la situation me le permettait.

Je l'entendis sangloter, mais ce ne fut qu'une unique fois… Je savais qu'elle prenait sur elle pour être forte, comme je le faisais… Ce n'étais pas pour toujours… Mais les jours et les semaines qi allaient suivre allaient être longs et douloureux… Loin de cette femme que – malgré tout – j'aimais encore au-delà de ma vie…

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

xxx

« Rodney, il est déjà vingt-trois heures, tu ne peux donc pas lâcher un peu tes dossiers ? » demanda la voix suppliante de Laura derrière moi.

Je me retournai me retrouvant ainsi face à elle. Et son regard de chien battu… Ah non… Pas ce regard-là… Elle savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas y résister. Il n'y avait eu aucun reproche dans sa voix. .. Non, je savais qu'elle avait juste envie de s'endormir avec moi pour une fois… Il était vrai qu'en ce moment je travaillais beaucoup, ne faisant peut-être pas assez attention à ma famille. Mais je n'allais pas céder si facilement.

« J'ai encore ces résultats à vérifier. » déclarai-je en me re-concentrant sur mon travail.

« Rod'… » se plaignit Laura, dont je devinais le sourire malicieux, en m'entourant alors de ses bras.

« Laura ? » l'interrogeai-je en relevant à nouveau les yeux. De mon écran d'ordinateur portable.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.. » me réprimanda t'elle gentiment. « Tes dossiers seront toujours là demain tu sais. »

« Oui… je sais. » finis-je par soupirer

« Alors j'ai gagné ? demanda t'elle fièrement, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je crois bien oui. » approuvai-je en me retournant, me trouvant ainsi à nouveau face à elle.

Elle me fixai de ses yeux ambre pétillant de malice. Je devinai ses intentions, rien qu'en croisant ce regard dans lequel je m'étais perdu tant de fois. Si on m'avait dit encore six ans auparavant que j'allais être marié à une militaire bornée et que j'allais avoir des jumeaux, j'aurais rit au nez de l'individu et l'aurait gentiment renvoyé en disant que le grand Rodney McKay ne se laisserait jamais passer la corde au cou.

Sauf que aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans que Laura et moi étions mariés… Et deux ans que nos fils étaient arrivés… Nous avions eu des débuts difficiles. Partager le même corps n'est pas une bonne base pour former un couple uni, je peux vous l'assurer. Il y avait ensuite eu son histoire avec Carson, mais cela n'avait que peu duré, puisqu'à l'époque, elle faisait encore partie de l'équipage du Dédalle. Six mois environ après le décès de Carson, elle avait rejoint le staff militaire de la cité à temps plein. A cette époque tout entre nous n'était que chamailleries, piques ou autres échanges peu conviviaux. Mais cela nous avait fait défaut… Car un soir, après avoir échangé une dispute particulièrement vorace, nous nous étions embrassés fougueusement et avions fini la nuit sur le canapé de mon labo… Pas très romanesque pour une première fois je dois bien l'assurer.

Puis, nous avions au départ vécu cette histoire dans un secret absolu, en donnant raison à ceux qui avaient perçu notre attirance mutuelle bien avant nous. Nous avons vécu nos premières expériences intimes dans des endroits tout à fait improbables, et le plus souvent au milieu d'une journée de travail alors que nous avions du temps de libre… Il fallait le dire, ce n'était au départ qu'une histoire de sexe, ni plus, ni moins. Cela avait duré plusieurs semaines, mais le fait était là, je m'étais attaché à Laura bien plus que je ne l'avais cru au départ. Et après avoir passé quelques jours à nous tourner autour, nous avions officialisé notre liaison et tout avait commencé ainsi. Et tout avait continué, dans un enchaînement d'évènements qui semblaient naturels en vue de l'évolution de notre histoire… J'avais appris à l'aimer, à l'apprécier, à la connaître encore plus… Jamais je n'aurai cru que je me marierai, et encore moins avec une femme comme Laura. Mais ne dit on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Se fut un baiser de Laura dans mon cou qui me ramena à la réalité.. Je souris en sentant se contact et la laissa continuer, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour la stopper. Au bout de quelques instants, je la repoussai gentiment, et je me levai pour la regarder, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je la pris par la taille et l'attira à moi Je l'embrassai ensuite, heureux d'avoir enfin fini ma journée pour savourer quelques instants avec Laura.

Malheureusement ? le monde n'était pas décidé à nous laisser en paix ce soir. A peine avions nous commencer à nous diriger vers l'escalier, que le téléphone sonna. Je me détachai de ma femme et jetai un regard noir à l'appareil avant d'en adresser un navré à Laura. Elle m'adressa un pâle sourire et je finis par me résigner à me saisir de l'appareil maudit.

« Allô ? » décrochai-je peu avenant j'en convins.

« Rodney ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne te dérange pas.. » m'implora une voix tremblante à l'autre bout du fil.

« Elizabeth ? » interrogeai-je pour confirmer mes soupçons sur l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

« Oui… Désolée je ne me suis pas annoncée. » s'excusa Elizabeth. « Ecoute… Je sais qu'il est tard et que toi et Laura aviez sûrement quelque chose de prévu. Mais tu sais que je ne t'importunerai pas chez toi ainsi si ce n'était pas important. »

« Que se passe t'il ? la questionnai-je alors, redoutant le pire.

« Nous nous sommes séparés. » finit pa annoncer mon amie derrière le combiné.

« Pardon ? » hoquetai-je abasourdi.

« John et moi, nous nous sommes séparés. » répéta t'elle, avec une voix où je lui devinai des larmes.

« Oh mon dieu… » lâchai-je totalement pris au dépourvu.

Je m'attendais vraiment à tout, sauf à ça. Je savais que cela allait mal entre eux, mais jamais je n'aurai cru que c'était à ce point. Assimiler cette nouvelle me prit quelques secondes, et je restai silencieux durant ce lapse de temps qui me paru s'écouler avec la lenteur des années. Je regardai alors autour de moi, comme pour remettre mes esprits en place et croisai alors le regard ambre de ma femme.

« Je te demande une minute Elizabeth. » finis-je par déclarer. « Mais je suis là, on va en parler d'accord ? »

« Merci Rodney. » souffla mon amie.

Je me tournai alors vers Laura et masqua de ma main le son de notre conversations aux oreilles d'Elizabeth.

« Elle ne va pas bien du tout. » lui expliquai-je en parlant légèrement à voix basse. « Il y a que… John et elle se sont séparés. »

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Laura, comme moi sous le choc de la nouvelle. « Je comprends, elle a besoin de toi, et je vais te laisser avec elle. » déclara t'elle ensuite, sincère avec un pâle sourire.

« C'est Laura que j'entends derrière toi ? » demanda alors la voix d'Elizabeth dans le combiné.

« Exact. » approuvai-je après avoir retiré ma main du téléphone. Je l'éloignai de mon oreille et fit une manipulation dessus. « Tu peux lui dire bonjour, tu es en haut-parleur. Informai-je mon amie.

« Bonsoir Ely'. » la salua alors ma femme.

« Bonsoir Laura. » lui répondit notre ancienne supérieure. « Vous allez bien tous les deux ? » nous demanda t'elle ensuite.

C'était peut-être étrange comme mode de conversation, mais c'était tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour lui remonter le moral. J'étais très proche d'Elizabeth, et si elle m'avait appelé à un moment aussi critique cela prouvait la force du lien qui nous unissez. Mais elle était également très attachée à Laura, et ces deux amitiés réunies valaient mieux qu'une.

Nous commençâmes alors une longue conversation. Nous abordâmes avant tout les sujets les plus banaux, ne voulant pas tout de suite entrer dans le 'vif du sujet'. Cependant, l'instant de cela arriva, et nous écoutâmes Elizabeth nous raconté ce qui s'était passé. De leur consentement mutuel de séparation au départ de John dans la soirée. Bien que ce choix aie été le leurs à tous les deux, notre amie ressentait une profonde tristesse. Elle se laissa même aller à pleurer et à nous confier sa peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, même s'il lui avait certifié le contraire.

L'impuissance qui me gagnait au fil des minutes commençait à me donner mal au cœur. Assister ainsi à la déchéance de nos meilleurs amis sans pouvoir intervenir nous révoltaient Laura et moi. Nous qui pensions qu'Elizabeth et John étaient les plus soudés d'entre-nous…Dans les paroles de notre amie, nous pouvions entendre tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour son mari… Mais il semblait que leur amour ne suffisait plus.

Nous parlâmes jusque tard dans la nuit avec Elizabeth, essayant tant bien que mal de la soutenir. Après qu'elle nous ait quitté, morte de fatigue, Laura et moi nous promîmes d'appeler John le lendemain. Mais là, nous devions aller nous couchés, épuisés par les émotions de cette soirée mouvementée.

xx


	8. Chapter 8

xxx

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de nous, amenant une chaleur plus que supportable. J'étais assise dans une chaise longue, en train de feuilleter un magasine, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Rodney lui, était installé à la table de notre salon de jardin, des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout, sûrement en train de travailler. Un peu plus loin, Alexander et Christopher jouaient dans leur parc, au milieu d'éclats de voix et de rire.

C'était un samedi après-midi, le lendemain du coup de fil que nous avait passé Elizabeth. Nous étions tous les quatre à la maison, ne travaillant pas ce jour-là de la semaine. Nous nous étions levés tard, après être restés longtemps au téléphone avec Ely. Ce qu'elle nous avait annoncé nous avait tous les deux bouleversés, Rodney et moi. De nos couples d'amis, Elizabeth et John étaient bien les derniers que je pensais voir se séparer. La dernière fois que je les avais vu – six mois auparavant – tout semblait aller entre eux… Il y avait toujours ce lien qui se dégageait d'eux, ce bonheur que faisait naître la simple présence de l'autre. Même si ce qui nous unissait avec Rodney était fort et incassable, je leurs enviais quelque peu leur capacité de se comprendre à mi-mots, en un regard. Alors, lorsque Liz nous avait appris leur séparation, nous n'avions pu être que surpris.

Nous n'en avions pas vraiment reparlé avec Rodney. Nous avions abordé le travail durant le repas, du coup, ce sujet-là avait été occulté. Mais je savais que mon mari avait appelé John avant le déjeuner et je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était du côté du militaire.

« Alors, tu as eu John ? » finis-je par le questionner, lui faisant relever les yeux de ses dossiers.

« Pardon ? » demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, je lui ai parlé ce matin. »

« Et.. Comment va-t-il ? » hésitai-je à demander.

« Et bien… Son état d'esprit est semblable à celui d'Elizabeth. » m'informa Rodney en fermant son dossier, m'accordant ainsi toute son attention. « Il se sent mal après leur séparation, mais comme elle il pense que c'est le mieux pour le moment. »

« Et où est-il allé ? »

« Il a pris une chambre dans un des hôtels du centre. » répondit Rodney. « Il y restera le temps de leur séparation. » il s'arrêta un instant et parut réfléchir, puis il déclara « Je pense qu'on devrait aller les voir le temps de quelques jours. »

« J'y avais également pensé. » lui avouai-je avec un pâle sourire. « Je pense que cela leurs ferait du bien de voir que nous sommes toujours là, malgré ce qui se passe. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Rodney. « Même si Teyla est là-bas, un peu de soutient ne lui fera pas de mal. »

J'adressai un petit sourire à mon mari, et nous nous mîmes à décider d'une date. Nous ne savions pas combien de temps John et Elizabeth allaient être séparés. Nous conclûmes que le plus vite serait le mieux et décidâmes de fixer le week-end suivant. Chris et Alex pourraient rester chez mes parents. Par la suite, nous reprîmes chacun notre activité première et la journée passa tranquillement.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

xxx

« Allez Ely', sors de là… »

C'était la voix de Laura qui me parvenait, dans la cabine du grand magasin où je me trouvais. Cela faisait près de trois heures que nous parcourions les boutiques accompagnées de Teyla. Mes deux amies avaient organisé cette petite virée entre filles pour – je le savais parfaitement – me changer les idées, et je les en remerciais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été de ses femmes à courir les magasins. Les études puis le travail m'avaient pris la plupart de mon temps. Quand j'avais besoin de vêtements, cela était rapide je savais ce que je voulais, je savais où aller, c'était plus par nécessité que par plaisir… Puis, l'aventure Atlantis s'était achevée, et j'avais repris un semblant de vie normale… Sortir avec Teyla et Laura de temps en temps. Alors cela ne m'avait pas étonné de recevoir un coup de fil de Teyla deux jours auparavant.

« Il est hors de question que je sorte. » finis-je par déclarer, rieuse mais tout de même convaincue de mes dires.

« Oh, allez Ely… Ca ne peut pas être pire que la robe verte pomme à volant de Teyla : » me rappela Laura dont je devinais le sourire dans la voix.

« Hey, elle était très bien ma robe ! » la réprimanda notre amie athosienne.

« Bref, allez Liz, sors de là ou je viens te chercher. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et contempla mon reflet dans la glace. Mais quelle idée Laura avait-elle eu de choisir cette robe… Certes je lui avais dit vouloir du changement… Mais là je me sentais déguisée. J'avais une réaction purement clichée à ma séparation avec John, et cela s'était fait en plusieurs étapes. Les deux premiers soirs, j'avais pleurer jusque tard dans la nuit, ne voulant pas réaliser le départ de mon mari. Puis, je m'étais prostrée le soir devant des comédies romantiques avec des aliments peu équilibrés et plus caloriques les uns que les autres… Et enfin, j'avais fini par passer les quatre autres nuits à travailler… Et j'allais mieux… Du moins mieux qu'encore une semaine auparavant… J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir. As à John et moi… Je pensais qu'à ce sujet il fallait un peu plus de temps. Alors égoïstement, j'avais décidé de me consacrer un peu à moi… Et ce week-end avec mes deux amies était fait pour ça… Typiquement féminin et tellement loin du grand Dr Elizabeth Sheppard…

J'avais décidé de reprendre 'du poil de la bête'. Je m'étais aperçue durant cette semaine du trouble que le départ de John avait causé dans ma vie. Depuis cinq ans, je n'avais pas imaginé ma vie sans lui, puisqu'il y était tout le temps.. C'était si évident que l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit… Toute ma vie tournait autour de John.. J'étais devenue au fur et à mesure des années, totalement dépendante de cet homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout… Je ne prenais aucune décision importante sans lui en parler, puisque chacun de mes choix débordait sur sa vie et la mienne… Je m'étais glissé dans ce rôle d'épouse… Moi, la Elizabeth si indépendante s'était laissée enrôler dans le jeu du mariage… Peut-être devais-je retrouver un peu de cette femme là… Sa force, son indépendance… Sa spontanéité, et son sale caractère… Je pensai que cela serait bien….

Je relevai une nouvelle fois mon regard vers la glace, grimaça et finit par ouvrir le rideau de ma cabine. Je vis alors Teyla et Laura me regarder de la tête aux pieds, puis, elles échangèrent un regard comme pour se consulter, et finir par déclarer tour à tour…

« C'est très…. Curieux. » commença Teyla, les yeux rieurs.

« Et pas du tout toi. » ajouta mon amie aux boucles rousses, perplexes.

« Je me disais bien que le rose et les volants ce n'était décidément pas pour moi. » ironisai-je sans méchanceté aucune.

« C'est toi qui voulais du changement… » me rappela Laura.

Je finis par lever les yeux aux ciel et retournai dans la cabine pour essayer la tenue suivante.

Nous restâmes encore plus d'une heure dans cette boutique, que nous quittâmes les bras chargés de paquets. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un square dans le centre de Colorado Springs où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre. La fin d'après-midi était tout à fait estival, les parfums de cette journée d'été flottant dans l'air. Le soleil était encore chaud, mais était déjà plus près de l'horizon, il était dix huit heures trente. Avant d'entrer dans le parc, nous fîmes une alt à un restaurateur ambulant pour prendre de quoi grignoter. Laura choisi un nougat glacé et un Coca Zéro, Teyla opta pour une pomme d'amour et un jus d'abricot, et je me contentai d'un granité kiwi-banane. Notre collation en main, nous entrâmes dans le square, et prîmes place sur un banc près de la rivière. La discussion reprit alors de plus belle, et nous en vînmesà parler de la relation de Luke et Teyla.

« Alors, vous avez fixé une date pour votre premier dîner ? » demanda Laura en mordant sa glace.

« Comment ça votre premier dîner ? » demandai-je surprise, pilant la glace de ma boisson avec la cuillère en plastique blanc. « Tu me cacherais des choses ? » demandai-je à Teyla.

« Et bien… » hésita mon amie, légèrement fautive. « Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler tant que ça n'étais pas sûr… Tu as eu tellement à songer cette semaine… »

C'était donc cela. Je n'en voulus pas à Teyla de s'être tut sur le tournant de sa relation avec son collaborateur et ami – du moins plus pour longtemps. Elle avait fait cela, pensant que ma séparation avec John obnubilerait mes pensées.. C'était vrai, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que je pense à lui, à notre séparation qui malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire me touchait profondément… J'étais perdue dans John dans ma vie, mais j'essayais justement de m'en sortir seule, de reprendre confiance en moi et en la vie…Alors les dires amoureux de mon amie ne pouvaient que me ravir.

« Merci… Mais je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas arrêter de vivre pour moi. » la rassurai-je. « Et puis… Les potins, j'adore ça : »

« Bah voyons… » siffla Laura, taquine, en plissant les yeux.

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour la soirée ? » demanda Teyla, ne voulant sûrement pas s'attarder plus sur sa relation changeante avec Luke.

« J'aurais une idée, mais vous allez trouver ça stupide. » déclarai-je.

« Dis toujours… » hasarda Laura en battant l'air de sa main.

« J'ai envie de Carrie et Mr Big. » finis—je par déclarer, rieuse. »Et d'un repas chinois. »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. » approuva mon amie aux boucles rousses.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. » nous rappela à l'ordre Teyla.

« Tu verras, tu vas adorer… » lui assura Laura rieuse.

Ors, nous finîmes notre discussion et rentrâmes chez moi pour passer la soirée. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois installées dans le canapé, savourant un succulent repas asiatique composé de nems, de raviolis aux crevettes, de rouleaux de printemps, de riz cantonnais et de poulet au cury jaune et au lait de coco. Sur l'écran de la télévision, défilaient les un après les autres, les épisodes de la sixième et dernière saison de 'Sex And The City' que John m'avait offert pour Noël. C'était l'un de mes péchés mignons… Après tout, je ne pouvais pas que lire du Hannah Arrendt ou de la grande littérature… Ou encore regarder des films intellectuels et politiques… Bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé 'Lord Of War'… Non, j'avais aussi des centres d'intérêts dicotomiques avec ma nature de diplmate et d'ancienne leader… J'aimais 'Sex And The City' et 'Desparate Housewifes'… Je me plaisaient à lire un Jane Austen ou un Shakespeare de temps en temps… Ou à pleurer devant 'Le cercle des poètes disparus' et 'Forest Gump'… C'était étrange, mais j'aimais ce côté paradoxal, qui me prouvait que mon travail n'était pas toute ma vie ;

Alors que Carrie et Jack Burguer venait de rompre, un sentiment de mélancolie s'empara de moi, et ce passage de l'histoire me rappela douloureusement ma séparation avec John. J'avais beau essayé de l'occulter, rien n'y faisait. Elle était toujours présente quoi qu'il arrive… Et il me manquait, c'était une évidence. Mes deux amies durent remarquer mon trouble, puisque Laura me demanda :

« Ely tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va… » lui assurai-je la plus convaincue possible. « C'est juste que…. Il me manque. » finis-je par déclarer.

« Il te faut peut être un peu de temps pour t'y habituer. » hasarda Teyla d'une voix douce.

« Peut-être… Mais j'ai encore l'impression qu'il va franchir la porte d'entrée

Je sentis la main de Laura se poser sur mon avant-bras, comme un signe de réconfort. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle me demanda.

« Tu veux que l'on mette autre chose ? »

« Non, au contraire le meilleur arrive… » déclarai-je, retrouvant momentanément le sourire. « Et puis… Il faut que Teyla voit 'Bozo la touffe'. »

« En effet. » approuva Laura toute sourire.

Puis, la soirée repris, et se ne fut qu'aux première lueurs de l'aube, que Big et Carrie s'embrassèrent sur les bords de Seines, et que nous finîmes par nous endormir.

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxx

Les couloirs du SGC étaient déjà pleins de monde en cette heure de la matinée. Je venais d'arriver pour entamer cette nouvelle journée de travail. J'avais un briefing sur les coups de neuf heures, ce qui me laissait encore une demie-heure. J'avais une mission au début de l'après-midi, et les trois autres membres qui formaient mon équipe devaient déjà traîner près de la salle de réunion, ou près du bureau du Général Landry. Depuis les deux ans que je dirigeai SG14, je m'étais progressivement lié d'amitié avec les trois autres membres de mon équipe. Il y avait tout d'abord le Lieutenant Dan Kidman, qui m'avait dans les premiers temps de notre collaboration rappelé Ford. Nous avions une passion commune pour le football et le cinéma, il était marié et père d'une petite fille de deux ans. S'ajoutait ensuite le Dr Stella Dasilva, spécialisée dans les langues en tout genre. Elle devait en parler une bonne quinzaine, et je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec notre dernière coéquipière, le Capitaine Marina Phillips, avant tout spécialisée en technologie et armement.

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne

Stella et Marina ne cessaient de nous charrier… Toujours la même rengaine 'Ah vous les hommes' ou 'Ces militaires'… Les règles étaient les suivantes, nous nous appelions par nos prénoms en dehors des missions, même plusieurs grades me séparaient de mes deux subalternes. Mais j'avais pris cette habitude dans mon équipe et le fait que nous nous entendions bien aidait beaucoup. Bien sûr, ils ne remplaceraient jamais Rodney, Teyla et Ronon… Mais s'était tout de même très agréable de travailler avec eux.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le mess pour aller prendre un café avant d'assister à ma réunion. J'avais passé le week-end tranquille, ayant vu Rodney, Evan et Dan presque tout le temps. Lorne dirigeait SG20 et il n'était pas rare que lui et quelques autres collègues m'invitent pour des soirées foot ou poker, dignement et typiquement masculines comme l'aurait si bien dit Elizabeth…

Elizabeth… Depuis notre séparation plus d'une semaine plus tôt, je ne l'avais que brièvement aperçue dans les couloirs. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais je crois que nous l'étions tous les deux. Malgré tous mes efforts, oublier la situation dans la quelle je me trouvais n'était pas une sinécure. J'avais certes fait le choix de cette séparation tout comme elle… Mais chaque soir, elle me manquait. La solitude avait tout de même quelque chose de bon, je savais que nous détacher l'un de l'autre nous ferait du bien pour repartir sur de bonnes bas. Nous nous étions trop enlisés dans notre vie de couple pour voir que nous n'allions pas forcément bien. J'étais presque sûr que nous avions trop tenté de sauvé notre mariage, et que nous en avions oublier nos amis. Ainsi, prendre l'air allait nous faire réfléchir, et nous pourrions recommencer notre histoire…

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincu des bienfaits de cette séparation… Il subsistait une partie de moi qui avait peur que cela n'empire les choses, et que notre couple ne soit perdu pour de bon… Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça… Je devais garder espoir et tout faire pour que cela marche… J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans elle pour le moment, il en était hors de question. Alors j'étais prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais bien m'interpella.

« John, bonjour. »

Je relevai les yeux, et me trouvai nez à nez avec Elizabeth. J'étais surpris de la voir ici, mais après tout pourquoi l'auras-je été… Elle travaillait également je ne sus comment je devais me sentir, alors je décidai d'être le plus naturelle.

« Bonjour Elizabeth. » la saluai-je en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Comment… « Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda t'elle, hésitante.

« Et bien… On fait aller. » répondis-je peu convaincu. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. » grimaça t'elle légèrement. Je pouvais pré-sentir son trouble, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler le mien. « Il y a beaucoup de travail. »

« C'est la même chose pour moi. » assurai-je.

« Tu pars en mission ? »

« Oui, dans l'après-midi. Et j'ai passé le week-end avec Rodney…Laura va bien ? »

« Oui, très bien. » répondit-elle.

« Bien… Alors, je vais y aller, j'ai un briefing dans quelques minutes. »

« D'accord, à plus tard. » me salua t'elle, avant de partir.

« A plus tard.. » soufflai-je pour moi-même alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

Je restai un moment dans le couloir là où elle m'avait laissé quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer… Il y avait tellement de gêne entre nous, que j'avais l'impression de revenir au tout début de notre relation… Lorsque nous avions passé cette heure trois quart dans ses quartiers, sans savoir vraiment ce qui nous avait pris de… nous sauter dessus ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Je me souvins qu'après ça, il avait fallu du temps avant que la gêne disparaisse…Là, c'était pareil, sauf qu'en plus de la gêne il y avait un profond trouble, que je ne pouvais expliquer que trop bien. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment revus depuis notre séparation, alors notre manque de locasité mutuel ne m'avait pas étonné.

J'essayai de passer outre mon trouble, et finit par me rendre en salle de briefing où se trouvaient déjà Stella et Marina, discutant avec animation, et attendant sûrement que Dan et moi les rejoignons.

« Bonjours mesdames. » les saluai-je avec un sourire, parvenant parfaitement à cacher mon trouble précédent.

« Bonjour John ! » me salua Stella d'un signe de la main.

« Mon colonel. » ajouta Marina avec un sourire.

« Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? » leurs demandai-je.

« Plutôt oui. » répondit Stella. « Oh, Erin n'a pas arrêter de pleurer, mais les enfants ça doit être ça… »

« Et moi j'ai passé mon week-end à travailler sur l'artéfact de P4S 254. » m'informa le Capitaine Philips.

« Vous êtes folles, il faut décrocher de temps en temps. » la taquinai-je gentiment.

« Et vous, bon week-end ? » me demanda Stella.

« Et bien… J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à écouter Rodney McKay s'envoyer des fleurs et se plaindre… Heureux de le retrouver égal à lui-même… » plaisantai-je.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, que Dan nous rejoignit. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de briefing, alors que le Général Landry arriva également. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

xxx

Autour de nous, de nombreuses personnes faisaient leurs courses. Il devait être environ dix-huit heures, et tous les travailleurs sortaient de leur bureau, venant faire le ré-approvisionnement en produits divers et variés. Je poussai un cadis déjà bien rempli, accompagnée de Laura. Rodney et elle ne partaient que le lendemain soir, et comme Elizabeth était encore au SGC à cette heure-là, nous avions toutes les deux décider d'aller au centre commerciale.

« Que te faut-il d'autre ? » me demanda mon amie en scrutant ma liste. « Du lait de soja ? » s'exclama t'elle en lisant le prochain produit. »Mais comment tu peux boire une horreur pareil ? »

« J'aime beaucoup le lait de soja. » répondis-je simplement avec un sourire. « C'est très bon pour l'organisme en plus. Tu devrais essayer, c'est mieux que le café. »

« Ah là, c'est perdu d'avance. » me certifia Laura. « Jamais je n'abandonnerai le café… Et surtout pas pour du lait de soja… En plus c'est une plante le soja, comment ça peut faire du lait ? » se renfrogna t'elle, fronçant les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais… Toujours accroc au café… C'était bien la digne épouse de Rodney que j'avais devant moi.

« Bon, allons acheter ton lait de plante. »déclara la militaire aux boucles rousses à mes côtés. « Mais ce soir, c'est pizza… Ton toffu d'hier mes resté sur l'estomac… Quelle horreur. »

« D'accord les pizzas. » cédai-je finalement. « Mais c'est seulement pour cette fois. »

« Promis. » certifia Laura en m'adressant son sourire le plus éclatant.

Je soulevai un sourcil dubitatif. Je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas. Le lendemain midi, elle me supplierait de manger une autre nourriture infame…Il était vrai que j'avais trouvé en la nourriture bio une grande satisfaction… Je trouvais cela plus léger que les pizzas et autres plats tous faits, et c'était en plus bon pour la santé, que demander de plus ? Laura et moi continuâmes notre périple, tout en faisant des commentaires sur le prix des produits, ou elle sur la façon de se vêtir des autres clients. Décidément, elle ne changerait pas de ce côté là non plus. Avec le temps, j'avais cessé de chercher à comprendre les agissements de mes amis…Surtout de Rodney et Laura finalement.

« Dis, tu penses que la séparation de John et Elizabeth va durer longtemps ? » me demanda à un moment Laura.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » avouai-je. « Je pense que cela dépendra d'eux et du temps qu'ils ont besoin. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça mon amie. « En tout vas, je trouve que Ely va mieux que la semaine dernière. »

« C'est évident. » affirmai-je à mon tour.

Se fut alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit. Je vis Laura fouiller dans son sac et se saisir de son petit téléphone cellulaire.

« Allô ? »fit-elle en décrochant. »Ah, Rod' c'est toi ! » s'exclama t'elle, heureuse d'entendre son mari. « Oui, attends deux secondes. » elle mit sa main sur le combiné et me dit. « Je sors, c'est Rodney… On se rejoint à la caisse ? »

« D'accord. » approuvai-je d'un signe de la tête.

Laura me sourit et me quitta pour se diriger vers la sortie, téléphone en main. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma liste, j'avais presque fini mes courses pour la semaine. Je me dirigeai vers le rayons des shampooings. Au détour du rayon conserve,j'aperçus un visage familier.

« John ! »m'exclamai-je à la vue de mon ami.

« Teyla ! » me salua t'il avec un sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci. » répondis-je en m'arrêtant à sa hauteur. « Et…toi ? »demandai-je prudemment.

« Outre mesure, ça va. » m'informa Sheppard interdit. « Où est Satia ? » s'enquit-il.

« Chez la nourrice. Je suis venue ici avec Laura, mais Rodney vient de lui téléphoner, elle m'a laissé quelques minutes. »

« Décidément ces deux-là ne se lâchent jamais. » plaisanta John. Puis, il redevint plus sérieux. « Elizabeth m'a dit que vous aviez passé le week-end ensemble ? »

« Tu as parlé à Elizabeth ? »demandai-je surprise.

« Oui… » admit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en signe de réflexion. « On s'est croisé dans les couloirs du SGC ce matin. »

« Oh…Et comment ça s'est passé ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« C'était… tendu. » reconnut-il. « Mais elle avait l'air d'aller mieux que la semaine dernière. »

« C'est le cas. » lui assurai-je. »Et toi aussi apparemment »

« On s'y fait à la solitude. » répondit simplement mon vis-à-vis. « Et puis…Ce n'est que temporaire. »

« Je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » certifiai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« J'espère. » répondit simplement John. « Bon, je dois y aller. » se reprit-il. »J'ai Rodney, Evan et Dan à manger ce soir… »

« Soirée poker ? »

« Non, télé…. Pas plus intellectuel, je te l'accord. » plaisanta t'il. « Bon, à plus tard Teyla. »

« Au revoir John. » le saluai-je.

Puis, nus partîmes chacun de notre côté, reprenant nos achats.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, je suis dans un grand moment de générosité, alors je vous mets une petite suite… Bien oui, générosité masquée semble t'il, puisque elle est vraiment toute petite… Désolée !_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. Luna (en fait, je fais toujours en sorte qu'on ne devine pas vraiment qui s'est dés le début… et j'utilise le 'je' partout :-) heureuse que le lait de soja t'ait fait rire) Holly (oui ma loutre, ça ne serait tarder… mais ce n'est pas encore pour cette suite là, malheureusement !) Ninou (le principal c'est que tu aies trouvé.. ; n'est-ce pas ? lol, en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé cette suite, merci pour ta lecture) Totorsg (merci beaucoup !)_

_Bonne lecture à vous_

xxx

Il faisait assez beau en ce jour de fin d'été. J'avais élu domicile dans un hôtel prés de la plage à San Diego pour le week-end. J'avais pris ces quelques jours pour m'éloigne run peu de Colorado Springs et de son agitation, pour mettre un terme à cette période de réflexion. Cela faisait un mois que Elizabeth et moi étions séparés, et la vie avait trouvé une sorte de tranquillité au départ apaisante, mais qui était devenue oppressante au fil des semaines. A présent, je n'avais plus envie de rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel le soir, me retrouver seul… C'était un sentiment que je ne voulais plus ressentir. Elizabeth me manquait aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais, c'était certain.

J'avais profité de ce mois d'absence pour faire le le point de mon histoire avec Elizabeth. Comme je l'avais pensé au début c'était le quotidien qui nous séparait, et pas le manque de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Pour ma part, je l'aimais toujours, et peut-être encore plus maintenant que j'avais failli la perdre. Et je savais que je ne pouvais pas envisager ma vie sans elle. Il n'était pas encore l'heure pour nous de nous séparer. Mais la réconciliation ne serait pas une sinécure…Les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Il allait falloir parler de ce que nous avions sur le cœur, nous qui détestions parler de nos sentiments. Il allait falloir établir de nouvelles règles, essayer de retrouver cette harmonie perdue. Mais je savait aujourd'hui que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, voir mieux. Je savais que nous allions devoir trouver un nouvel équilibre. Et j'avais pensé à quelque chose pur cela. Mais j'allais devoir en parler avec Elizabbeth, de toute façon, cette discussion-là était inévitable. Il me restait deux jours pour y songer, au calme…

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

xxx

Le chant des oiseaux composait le fond sonore de mon lieu de travail. Installée à la table de bois derrière la maison, j'avais pris une journée de congé, mais m'étais finalement mise à travailler. C'était inévitable… J'avais beau être en repos, cela ne changeait rien… Je continuais de fournir un effort pour le CIS, alors que je n'aimais pas tant mon travail que ça.. Il était vrai que travailler au sein de cet organisme était tout à fait intéressant. Mais deux ans avaient eu beau être passés, cela n'avait que peu enlever le goût de l'amertume. Diriger Atlantis avait été le poste de ma vie. Et aujourd'ui, loin de Pégase et de ce poste, je me sentais inutile, comme si on m'avait employée pour un travail que je n'étais pas capable d'accomplir… Ou plus capable… Plus de missions, plus de négociations interplanétaires… Des dossiers et des dossiers… Toujours des dossiers.

Je me souvenais encore de mon état après notre retour sur Terre. Durant de nombreuses semaines, je n'avais pas voulu reprendre un travail, je n'avais pas voulu recommencer à vivre. On m'avait enlevé la chose qui – après John – était la plus importante pour moi. J'étais peut-être trop concentrée sur mon travail. Mon mari me l'avait fait plusieurs fois remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et il n'avait pas tort… Mais je me sentais alors tellement impuissante et inutile… Insignifiante… Finalement, heureusement que mon mari avait été là, jamais je n'aurai pu tenir sans lui et à présent, je m'étais installée dans cette routine, essayant d'être heureuse avec ce que la vie voulait bien m'offrir… Mais elle n'avait pas été tendre avec moi ces deux dernières années.

J'avais toujours décliner l'offre de John d'avoir des enfants. Bien sûr, nous en avions plusieurs fois parlé, mais nous en avions conclut tous les deux, que tant que nous serions sur Atlantis, la vie serait trop dangeureuse pour un bébé. Et lorsque nous étions revenus sur Terre, alors que j'étais prête à devenir mère, à élever un enfant, que je le désirais finalement plus que tout, je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'en avoir… Triste ironie du sort.

Et aujourd'ui, j'étais séparée de mon mari depuis un mois, et même si j'avais pris du temps pour moi, ma vie me semblait bien dénuée de sens, sans lui à mes côtés. J'avais perdu l'habitude de vivre seule, et si dans un premier temps cela m'avait fait du bien, j'étais aujourd'ui en manque de John, s'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas appelé pour le revoir, lui parler ? Pourquoi l'évitais-je toujours au SGC ? Je pensai que j'avais peur. Lorsqu'une soudaine envie d'aller à sa rencontre me prenait, je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de savoir quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pourtant pas les sujets de conversation qui manquaient. A commencer par nous… Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblions enclins à amorcer cette discussion que nous savions pourtant essentielle.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais qu'il faudrait que je trouve le courage pour lui parler. Cette situation devenait vraiment difficile à vivre, la solitude me pesant un peu plus à chaque instant. Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement, que je trouve une sorte de plan, que je me projette face à lui pour trouver les mots justes. Il fallait que je me prépare à cette conversation. Ainsi 'aprée' je me sentirai plus confiante et plus à même de parler de sentiments, moi qui avait cela en horreur.

Je ne pus poussé ma réflexion plus loin, interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je m'interrogeai sur l'identité de mon visiteur. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Teyla, puisque ses cours ne commençaient qu'à seize heures. Je posai mon stylo, et retirai mes lunettes avant de les poser sur la tablle et d'aller voir qui pouvait bien venir en ce lieu. Je traversai le salon d'un pas rapide, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Je fus surprise de trouver John sur le seuil, affichant un petit sourire qui me sembla au premier abord timide.

« Bonjour Ely. » me salua t'il, avec un ton mêlé de joie et d'apréhension.

« Salut. » réussis-je à articuler, essayant de me remettre du choc.

« C'est Teyla qui m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. » expliqua mon mari en réponse à la question que je m'apprêtais à lui poser. « Je me suis donc dis… pourquoi pas passer te voir. »

« En effet. » approuvai-je à demi-sourire. « Mais entre, je t'en prie. » l'invitai-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser faire.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation et pénétra dans notre maison alors que je refermai la porte derrière lui.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je ensuite, voulant garder le moins de silence, de peur que la gêne déjà existante ne grandisse encore plus.

« Avec plaisir. » acquiesça John. « Un café, tu as ? »

« Oui, je vais chercher ça tout de suite. » affirmai-je. « J'étais dehors à l'arrière de la maison… Tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre là bas. »

« D'accord. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine alors que John avait pris la direction du jardin. Je m'activai préparer un café, tout en songeant à la venue de mon mari. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pouvait le pousser à venir me voir ainsi… Il était venu pour parler. Pour avoir cette 'fameuse' discussion. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer à cette perspective… Je n'étais pas prête pour cela… Mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant un désir inconscient me soufflait d'encourager la discussion. Car malgré ce sentiment d'angoisse, le fait de revoir John entrer à nouveau dans ma vie restait mon désir le plus grand. Alors, je finis de préparer le café et rejoignit mon mari sur la terrasse. Je disposai les deux tasses de café, et m'assis face à lui, rangeant machinalement mes dossiers. John me regarda faire avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demandai-je, surprise par cela.

« Jour de congés hein ? » questionna t'il, taquin.

« Tu me connais. » répondis-je simplement, souriant à demi à mon tour.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda mon mari, engageant la discussion.

« Et bien… Ca va. » répondis-je simplement, hésitant à poursuivre.

Devais-je lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Devais-je lui avouer que, même si cette séparation m'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, il me manquait aujourd'hui affreusement ? Sans doute fallait-il. Après tout, nous avions cette discussion pour tout recommancer… L'idée que cela ne fusse pour rompre définitivement me passa par la tête un seul instant. Mais je refoulai bien vite cette vision d'horreur, la refusant catégoriquement.

« Mais… La solitude commences à me peser. » ajoutai-je, sortant de mon interrogation muette. « Tu me manques. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

Je vis le regard de John se voiler à cette annonce, il baissa la tête, fuyant mon regard.

« Toi aussi tu me manques. » déclara t'il, en échos à ma précédante déclaration.

« Je suppose que tu es venu pour avoir cette discussion, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je auprès de lui, buvant ensuite une gorgée de café.

« En effet. » assura t'il. « Mais si tu n'es pas prête pour cela, je te laisserai le temps nécessaire. »

« Je suis prête. » répondis-je rapidement, ne voulant plus reculer maintenant qu'une bouffée de courage s'était emparée de moi.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Elizabeth. » m'avoua finalement mon mari au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence. « J'ai passé un mois à ne faire que ça, pour tout te dire. » plaisanta t'il.

« J'espère quà trop penser, cela n'a pas atteint ton cerveau. » lâchai-je, mine de rien.

John éclata de rire à cela, et m'adressa un regard malicieux. C'était étrange, car nous n'étions plus ensemble mais notre complicité n'avait pas disparu. Cette perspective me rassura alors… Nous allions devoir parler.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous aussi. Lui déclarai-je. « Mais j'ai aussi pris du temps pour moi, et cela m'a fait le plus grand bien. »

« C'était l'un des buts de cette… séparation. » grimaça John à l'évocation de ce terme. « Et alors ? Qu'as tu fait ? J'ai vu que tes cheveux étaient un peu plus courts… Ravissant. » remarqua t'il, mutin.

Je lui adressai un sourire et sentit le rose me monter aux joues… Quel homme remarquait dont que sa femme était allée chez le coiffeur ? Jamais aucun mari ou amant ne remarquait ça… Il fallait passer de blonde à brune ou l'inverse pour qu'ils daignent s'apercevoir de quelque chose… Et encore, cela ne concernait que les plus perspicaces. Mais John avait tout fait attension à ses petits détails, et il me le prouvait encore aujourd'ui. Il avait raison, mes cheveux m'arrivaient désormais un peu en dessus des épaules, étant avant au milieu de mon dos.

« Merci. » soufflai-je, sincèrement touchée. « J'ai aussi fait les magasin et lu deux livres que je mourrais d'envie de lir depuis des mois… Et de ton côté ? »

« Rien de bien original. » répondit John. « J'ai passé quelques soirées avec Evan et Dan… Sinon, j'ai dîné un soir avec Teyla et Satia, mais elle a du te le dire… Et je suis parti un week-end à San Diego, je suis rentré hier soir. »

« Cela devait être agréable en cette saison. » songeai-je au souvenir de la Californie à la fin de l'été.

« Tout à fait. » approuva mon mari. « Et le grand air m'a permis de trouver le courage pour venir te parler. »

Je souris, n'ajoutant rien, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire après son explication. Il dut le voir, puisqu'il prit l'initiative de débuter réellement le sujet épineux de notre couple. Dés que cela fut chose faite, je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

« Ely… Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile… Et je dois bien t'avouer qu'accepter le fait que nous en soyons venus à la rupture n'a pas été simple… Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je veux te retrouver… Je veux que l'on recommence tout, notre vie à deux… Et je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Il n'a jamais été question de mettre fin à notre mariage, je peux t'assurer que d'aucune façon que ce soit j'y ai pensé. » le rassurai-je, confiante.

« Alors, tu penses qu'on peut recommencer ? » demanda t'il, pour une dernière confirmation.

« Oui, mais il va falloir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. » lui certifiai-je. « Il faut que l'on se réhabitue à se parler. Les non-dits ont une grande place dans notre séparation. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » m'assura John. « Il faut que l'on se donne du temps, il faut que l'on sache faire la part entre notre mariage, le travail et nos amis, trouver du temps pour chacun d'eux. »

Je fus surprise par la similitude des pensées de mon mari avec les miennes. Alors s'était vrai, cette faculté de nous comprendre en un regard, cette si saisissante ressemblance qu'il éxistait entre nos pensées, nos souhaits, nos peurs et nos espoirs n'avait pas disparu. Elle n'avait pas été ébranlée par ces semaines de séparation… Notre amour et nos cœurs étaient intacts, sortant sûrement plus forts de cette épreuve.

« Tu as raison. » assurai-je, affirmant ses précédantes paroles. « Je pense que nous devons faire des choses pour nous, avancer. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée là-dessus. » déclara John, soudain sérieux.

« La quelle ? » demandai-je, intriguée.

« Je pensais… » Hésita-t-il un instant .« Que nous pourrions déménager. » Répondit-il, plongeant son regard vert dans le mien.

Je fus étonnée par cette déclaration. Démanger ? Nous y avions déjà pensé auparavant… Mais une fois encore, en y repensant cela était une mauvaise idée à l'époque… Et maintenant ? Est-ce que cela aurait pu être la solution à nos problèmes ? Laisser derrière nous notre vie ici ?

« Mais notre couple n'est-il pas encore trop fragile pour tout changer d'un coup, perdre tous nos repères ? » me risquai-je à lui demander.

« Je pense justement que cela pourrait nous rendre plus forts. » m'exposa John, convaincu de ses dires, semblant y avoir réfléchi de longues heures. « Je sais que nous pouvons le faire Elizabeth, nous pouvons tout recommencer, mener la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé, construire ensemble ce bonheur que nous méritons et peut-être même une famille... »

Émue par ses dires, je ne sus que répondre. Il dut voir mon trouble, manifestant son soutien en posant une main sur la mienne. J'entrelaçai inconsciemment mes doigts aux siens et songeai à ce qui serait peut-être une des décisions les plus importantes de toute ma vie.

« Ely ? » m'interrogea John, sûrement inquiété par mon silence.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de lui sourire…


	14. Chapter 14

xxx

« Mon dieu, John… Tu comptes vraiment emporter cette horreur ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth perça le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Je détournai le regard du cartons que je venais de fermer et relevai les yeux vers ma femme. Elle tenait à la main un vase tout à fait affreux, aux couleurs improbables et à la forme plus que particulière. Je plissai les yeux. Mais qui donc avait pu nous offrir une telle chose ? Ce fut alors que tout me revint d'un seul coup et je grimaçai à ce souvenir.

« Quoi ? » m'interrogea ma femme, suspicieuse.

-« Personnellement, je m'en débarrasserai bien mais… » commençai-je, hésitant.

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« Tu te souviens de la période 'mauvais goût' de Laura alors qu'elle attendait les jumeaux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, je me rappelle… Mais quel rapport cela a à voir avec cet infame chose ? » s'étonna Elizabeth.

« 'Cette chose infame' comme tu l'appelles si bien nous a été offerte par Laura dans cette période. » lui expliquai-je. « Et tu las connais… Si on ne l'expose pas, elle est assez maniaque pour remarquer son absence. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil dubitatif, puis les fronça en signe de réflexion.

« C'est pas grave, on lui fera croire qu'il s'est cassé durant le déménagement. »

« Tu oserais mentir à Laura ? » l'interrogeai-je mine de rien.

« Pour sauver la décoration de ma nouvelle maison oui. » m'assura t'elle, déterminée. « Et puis… Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais tout recommencer à zéro ? Il faut se débarrasser des choses qui nous rappelle notre passé. » ajouta t'elle, me jetant un regard de travers.

« Ben voyons. » lâchai-je. « J'allais te le dire justement. »

Elizabeth me tira la langue et éclata de rire. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plus que mouvementées pour nous, et j'étais ravi de voir que ma femme gardait toujours le sourire et la bonne humeur. Depuis notre discussion, maintenant six semaines auparavant, les évênements avaient défilé à une vitesse impressionnante. Les décisions s'étaient enchaînées, et nous avions du annoncer tout cela à nos amis.

Dans un premier temps, il y avait eu une nouvelle discussion sur la décision que nous avions prise. Changer de ville, de travail et tout simplement de vie n'était pas une chose à faire sur un coup de tête ou une résolution à prendre à la légère. Mais après en avoir parlé pendant de longues heures, avoir pesé le pour et le contre de cette situation, nous en étions venus à la conclusion que c'était de loin le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à nous. J'avais longuement parlé à Elizabeth de mes ressentis, et de mes suppositions quand à l'origine du malaise de notre vie commune. Et elle avait été d'accord avec moi à ce propos.

Nous avions été tous deux blessés après notre renvoi d'Atlantis. C'était le travail de notre vie, et nous avions vécu tant de choses là-bas que quitter la cité était inimaginable. Seuelement, nous n'avions pas eu le choix, et c'était à contrre cœur que nous avions délaissé notre 'chez nous'. Après cela, il avait été dur de reprendre le cours de nos vies, mises entre paranthèses pendant prés de cinq ans. Et j'avvais conscience que cela avait été plus dur pour Elizabeth que pour moi. Et lorsque le projet Stargate nous avait offert un poste à Cheyenne Mountain, nous n'avions pas refusé. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'inconsciemment, nous restions proche de la Porte des Etoiles. Toujours liés à Atlantis d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et cela avait duré pendant deux ans. Nous avions construit notre nouvelle vie autour de ce passé que nous regrettions amèrement. Laissant petit à petit ces regrets détruire notre couple, nous plongeant dans une routine presque léthargique et assomante.

Et aujourd'ui, je nous félicitais d'en avoir pris conscience. Peut-être que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, nous serions restés ainsi, et notre couple aurait péri à jamais. Mais nous ne devions penser à ça. Il ne fallait plus remuer le passé, et les 'et si' que nous n'avions cessé de ruminer pendant ces deux années. Il était désormais temps de reprendre notre vie en main, et nous partagions cette forte volonté d'y parvenir. Prendre la décision de quitter Colorado Springs n'avait pas été simple. Et avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, nous nous étions assurés de pouvoir retrouver un poste ailleurs. Ainsi de longues démarches avaient été nécessaires mais nous étions parvenus à trouver ce que nous voulions.

Nous avions choisi de nous installés à New-York. C'était la ville de mon enfance, et Elizabeth l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Nous avions pris des jours de congés pour aller visiter les maisons et rencontrer nos futurs employeurs. Le choix de notre demeure avait été un premier pas qui nous avait tous les deux ravis. La maison que nous occupions encore à Colorado Springs nous avait été fourni par le SGC, ainsi donc – même si elle n'était pas désagréable elle n'était pas de notre choix. Nous avions visité de nombreux lieux, plus différents les uns que les autres, passant d'une maison de campagne à vingt kilomètres de New-York à un grand appartement en plein Manhattan. Et nous avions opté pour une demeure de taille raisonable, située non loin du centre de New-York, dans un quartier à l'ambiance paisible Nous avions pris en compte tous les paramètres, notammant celui de notre future famille, car nous y pensions toujours.

Ainsi donc, elle possédait quatre chambre, un grand séjour, une cuisine de style américain, une salle de jeu deux salle de bains et s'élevait sur un étage. A l'arrière, un jardin de taille convenable était parsemé d'arbres et de fleurs. Nous étions tout de suite tombés sous le charme de cette maison. Le déménagement était prévu pour dans deux semaines, et notre logement de Colorado Springs était presque vide à présent.

Pour ce qui était du travail, nous avions aussi trouvé notre bonheur et nos postes respectifs étaient bien au-delà de ce que nous pensions trouvé. Ainsi, Elizabeth allait(elle travailler en temps que conseillère en diplomatie au sein des Nations Unies. Ce poste la ferait voyager de temps en temps, mais son futur supérieur avait bien spécifié que cela ne serait pas plus de deux ou trois fois l'an. Quant à moi, j'avais trouvé un poste d'instructeur dans une base de l'Air Force non loin de chez nous. J'étais plutôt ravi de ce poste Enseigner ma passion pour le pilotage à des nouvelles recrues me tentait assez, même si le terrain me manquerait sûrement. Mais j'avais eu une longue et intense carrière de terrain, j'avais aujourd'ui envie de profiter de ma vie, tou simplement. Et à présent, nous nous préparions pour notre nouvelle vie, qu'il nous hâtait de débuter.

Nous étions à présent tous les deux dans le canapés, sirotant une boisson fraiche après ld'effort que nous venions de fournir. Elizabeth avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. L'automne avait commencé et le mois d'Octobre entammait sa seconde moitié. Les températures n'étaient donc plus aussi estivales qu'encore deux semaines auparavant, et cette douche chaleur était la bienvenue. Ma femme était blottie dans mes bras, et nous regardions tous deux les flammes danser, sûrement perdus dans nos pensées. Ce fut alors qu'elle brisa le silence.

« J'étais en train de penser à Teyla. » me déclara t'elle alors.

« Comment cela ? » demandai-je en passant une main dans son dos.

« Et bien… Elle va rester seule ici. » m'explica t'elle, sans pour autant croiser mon regard.

« Tu sais Lizzy. » commençai-je d'une voix douce. « Je sais que la quitter ne t'es pas simple… Comme il m'est difficile de quitter Evan ou Dan… Mais tu sais, je pense que Teyla aussi doit avancer dans sa vie. » exposai-je. « Et puis, elle n'est pas seule, elle a Luke maintenant da. » terminai-je pour la rassurer.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. » certifia Elizabeth en haussant les épaules. « Et puis… Colorado Springs – NY en avion, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

« En effet. » approuvai-je alors qu'elle relevait ses grands yeux jade vers moi, sûrement pour confirmer ses dires.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et se blottit à nouveau contre moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras, et fermai les yeux. J'étais heureux que nous nous soyions retrouvé, à présent notre séparation appartenait au passé, et nous étions ensemble… heureux semblait-il. Une page de notre vie se tournait. Nous avions été une équipe se soutenant envers et contre tout… Et à présent, bien des années plus tard, chacun de notre côté nous prenions nos vies en mains… Et j'espérai que chacun de nous trouverait ce bonheur auquel nous aspirions tant. Et que finalement, nous méritions.


	15. Chapter 15

X

xx

Un soleil printanier innondait les rues de Manhattan. Nous nous trouvions non loin du quartier de Wall Street, flannant depuis déjà plusieurs minutes dans Battery Park. Je souris en repensant à toutes les recherches que j'avais pu faire sur la ville de New-York. Lorsque John et Elizabeth nous avaient annoncer leur départ et que la question de venir leurs rendre visite s'était posée, j'avais décidé de me renseigner sur leur nouveau lieu d'habitation. C'était peut-être une coutume étrange, mais à chaque fois que je me rendais dans un nouveau lieu, je faisais de nombreuses recherches sur son histoire, les endroits à voir…

J'étais arrivée à l'aéroport international de New-York vers le milieu de la matinée. Elizabeth était venue me retrouver à la descente de l'avion, ayant pu prendre quelques jours de congés. Malheureusement, John n'avait pu se libérer aujourd'ui, ne prenant ses vacances qu'à partir du lendemain. Ainsi donc, nous avions posé mes affaires chez eux, et Elizabeth m'avait fait visiter leur maison. S'était une habitation du quartier de Uptown, dans Up-Estside Village. Elle était tout à fait charmante et ils l'avaient décoré avec goût. Puis, nous avions pris le métro pour nous rendre au cœur de Manhattan et déjeuner dans un petit restaurant italien dans une rue parallèle à la 5ème avenue. Et nous étions à présent dans Battery Park Nous avions visité Castle Clinton, et et avions pris un bretzel à un marchand ambulant., chocolat pour Elizabeth et salé pour moi.

Nous parlions longuement de nos vies, maintenant que nous étions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Accepter leur départ de Colorado Springs avait été une chose difficile, mais je comprenais parfaitement leurs raisons. Et pour tout dire, j'avais à peu prés entammé la même démarche avec Luke. Nous étions ensemble depuis maintenant sept mois, et j'avais retrouvé goût à la vie de couple grâce à lui. Il adorai Satia – chose réciproque – ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un point positif. Nos cours marchaient toujours à merveille, et nous parlions de vivre ensemble désormais.

J'avais moi--ême songé à tout cela depuis le départ de mes amis. Je savais ce qui les avaient poussé à quitter le Colorado, Elizabeth m'avait longuement expliqué tout cela, sans pour autant tout me dire, gardant sans doute des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et John. Ils voulaient tourner la page avec Atlantis. Faire la paix avec la cité, et la déception et les pertes qui s'y rattachaient. Et je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Il était évident que la Galaxie de Pégase ferait toujours partie de moi. J'y avais vécu toute ma vie, tous mes souvenirs se rapprochait de ce lieu qui me semblait si lointain aujourd'hui. Mais je l'avais quitté. Je m'étais détournée de mes origines pour venir de m'installer sur une planète où vivaient les seules personnes qu'il me restait encore dans cette univers. Mon peuple avait disparu, Ronon était parti lui aussi… Je n'avais plus rien là-bas. Et cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je vivais sur Terre, et j'y étais désormais chez moi. J'étais parfois nostalgique en y pensant Mais c'était normal, je le savais.

Elizabeth et moi avions pris place sur un banc, prés de la 'Sphere for Place Foutain'. Mon amie regarda la sculpture ce que je fis également. Sa forme était tout à fait particulière, mais elle était impressionnante. Elle avait du subir un grand choc, car elle était abimée à de nombreuses endroits.

' »Pourquoi est-elle abimée comme cela ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Et bien… » commença Elizabeth tout en réfléchissant. « Il y a encore quelques années, elle ne se trouvait pas ici. » commença t'elle à m'expliquer. « Elle se trouvait avant prés du World Trade Center, au cœur du quartier financier dans Midtown. »

« Je vois où cela se situe. » lui assurai-je, me souvenant de mes recherches à ce sujet. « C'était les Twins Towers c'est cela. »

« Effectivement. » approuva mon amie avec un sourire triste. « La statue a été abimée lors des attentats du 11 Septembre. » termina t'elle, songeuse.

Je me souvenais de ce passage de l'histoire terrienne. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris… Je venais d'un monde, d'un peuple ou les conflits avaient des raisons vitales. Nounous battions contre les Wraiths car nous devions survivre. Et si des conflits existaient avec les autres peuples, nous coupions simplement toutes relations avec ce dernier. Malheureusement sur Terre, cela n'était pas possible… Tous les peuples, tous les habitants devaient cohabiter, en prenant compte de leurs principes, de leurs valeurs, de leurs croyances et de leurs opinions, qui divergeaient la plupart du temps… Politique, religion, culture… Toutes ces choses qui faisait l'identité d'un peuple et qui devaient cohabiter paisiblement. Seulement, parfois certains individus voulaient imposer leur vision… L'histoire de mon nouveau peuple l'avait souvent montré…

Elizabeth riait souvent du nombre de livres que j'avais pu lire. Mais je voulais connaître le plus de choses possibles… Pour ce qui était des sciences je ne m'y étais guère intéressé… Je m'étais surtout penchée sur l'histoire et la culture…. J'appréciais beaucoup les ouvrages historique et connaissais parfaitement l'histoire des Etats-Unis, et j'avais une large vision de celle de l'Europe… C'était peut-être étrange comme manie, mais j'y avais pris goût désormais.

« Je comprends mieux. » dis-je simplement, pour ne pas nous lancer sur une discussion philosophique.

« En parlant de passé… Que lis-tu en ce moment ? » me demanda Elizabeth avec qui j'avais pris pour habitude de partager mes lectures.

« Je me suis enquise à lire 'Hollywood Girl Club'. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda mon amie surprise. « Je ne l'ai pas lu mais… Cela à l'air assez différent de 'Rire et Châtiments' tout de même. »

« En effet. » assurai-je, au souvenir de mon dernier ouvrage achevé. « Mais j'aime bien varier. » ajoutai-je à demi sourire.

« Bonne idée. » certifia mon amie en haussant les épaules.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, et mon regard se posa à nouveau sur la statue devant moi. Le silence se prolongea et je jetai un regard en coin à Elizabeth, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être songeait-elle à son travail… Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus grave ? De plus personnel ?

« Tout va bien Ely ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix calme.

« Pardon ? » m'interrogea t'elle, semblant surprise de ma question.

« Je te demandais si tout allait bien. » répétai-je. « Tu semblais songeuse. »

« Oh oui… désolée. » s'excusa t'elle avec un air contrit. « Je suis assez songeuse en ce moment. » finit-elle par m'avouer, hésitante.

« Quelque chose de grave te préoccupes ? » lui demandai-je surprise.

En effet, cela me troublait. Son changement d'humeur n'était pas passé inaperçue. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, et que nous avions visiter Midtown durant quelques heures, je l'avais vu épanouïe, heureuse. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue que ses derniers mois à Colorado Springs. Elle avait repris des forces et de l'assurance cela étaitt évident. Alors l'expression de doute qui se dessinait désormais sur son visage me déstabilisait quelque peu.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » m'assura t'elle avec un petit sourire. « C'est juste que… » elle sembla hésiter et poursuivit « John et moi avons pris une importante décision. » termina t'elle d'un ton plus que sérieux.

« Quoi donc ? » m'enquis-je, vraiment curieuse cette fois.

« Nous avons décidé d'adopter un enfant. » répondit-elle, d'une traîte.

Sa déclaration me laissa songeuse. Adopter un enfant ? C'était en effet une grande décision, qui allait sûrement changer leurs vies du tout au tout. Mais finalement, cela ne me surprit pas. Après tout, je savais que mes amis avait parler de fonder une famille, et je savais aussi que toutes leurs tentatives avaient été vaines. Alors sûrement cette adoption était le déroulement normal en ce cas. Et je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée. John et Elizabeth étaient faits pour devenir parents, cela se voyait. Ils étaient désormais prêts pour cela, et devaient saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est une grande nouvelle Elizabeth. » déclarai-je, souriant. « Et je trouve que c'est une fabuleuse idée. »

« Vraiment ? » m'interrogea t'elle, un brin rassurée.

« Bien sûr ! » m'exclamai-je comme si c'était évident. Let « Cela fait un moment que John et toi essayiez d'avoir un enfant… Et l'adoption me semble tout à fait faite pour vous. Vous serez d'excellents parents. » ajoutai-je, confiante.

« Merci. » souffla Elizabeth, sincèrement touchée. « Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour nous. »

« Je le sais oui. » la rassurai-je. « Et… Avez-vous commencer… les démarches ? » demandai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment cela se passait sur Terre.

« Oui, depuis plus d'un mois déjà. » m'annonça t'elle. « Mais nous n'en avons parlé à personne pour l'instant. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. » lui certifiai-je. « Et alors, comment cela se déroule t'il ? »

« Et bien… » commençai-je. « Nous avons fait beaucoup de papiers… Il faut monter un dossier très complet pour pouvoir adopter un enfant… C'est une démarche long processus, mais nous avons un bon contact avec l'une des agences. »

« C'est une bonne chose ! » m'enthousiasmai-je, vraiment heureuse pour eux.

« Nous avons vu la responsable, notre contact au sein de cette agence. » m'expliqua Elizabeth.

Elle se mit alors à me conter toutes les démarches que John et elle avaient faites. D'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu un soir tard, de la prise définitive de cette décision qu'ils savaient cruciale pour leur avenir. Des premières recherches, et leurs craintes devant la longueur de la procédure. Puis, de la mise en place de leur dossier, des avis de Rodney qi'ls avaient reucueillis, j'en avais donc conclus que la famille McKay était au courrant… Et Elizabeth s'arrêta d'ailleurs à ce propos.

« Puisque l'on parle de cela… » annonça t'elle hésitante. « Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de faire une lettre de recommandations. » me demanda t'elle timidement.

« Bien sur Ely ! » acceptai-je, ravie à la perspective depouvoir les aider dans leur nouveau projet. « Mais… En quoi cela consiste t'il ? » l'interrogeai-je, vraiment intéressée.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué. » me rassura mon amie, soudain plus sereine, souriante même. « Il faut que tu ventes nos mérites, et que tu persuades les gens de l'agence que nous feront des parents hors du commun. » ajouta t'elle, taquine.

« Oh, je pense que cela est dans mes compétences ! » plaisantai-je.

« Merci beaucoup. » me remercia mon vis-à-vis. « Cela nous aidera sûrement beaucoup. »

« Si cela le peut, j'en serai ravie. » déclarai-je, à demi sourire.

Nous nous mîmes alors à parler de leur future famille, de la façon dont ils allaient aménager la maison, changer leur rythme de vie et leurs habitudes pour offrir à leur futur enfant une vie la plus proche de la perfection possible. A travers toutes ses paroles, je voyais à quel point Elizabeth et John étaient prêts à faire des sacrifices pour accueillir cet enfant. L'attention et l'amour qu'ils auraient à lui offrir comblerait n'importe quel enfant du monde.. Et les imaginer ainsi à trois me réchauffait le cœur… Moi qui les avait vu si déchiré par leur séparation… A présent, tout allait bien… Dans le meilleur des mondes.


	16. Chapter 16

xxx

Par la fenêtre, je contemplais la neige tomber, le regard perdu dans le vague. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette des grattes-ciel de Midtown se découper dans le ciel d'un gris éclatant. Je voyais cette neige sans vraiment la voir, perdue dans le flux de pensées qui m'habitais en cet instant. Mon cœur s'était déjà emballé à la simple perspective de ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'étais réfugier ici, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs et mes émotions en une joie diffuse, mais tout de même visible aux yeux du monde… Ce n'était pas de la joie… C'était plus fort que ça… Un bonheur et une paisibilité absolue. Bonheur mêlé à une dose d'appréhension et de crainte qui ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis que nous avions reçu une réponse…

Tout cela avait été bien long… Et pourtant, d'après ce que nous avait dit Mrs Oward, ce n'était rien par apport à certaine familles… Mais les dix derniers mois m'avaient semblé être les plus longs de ma vie. Attendre la réponse des agences d'adoption avait été un calvaire. Mais en une belle matinée d'Octobre, maintenant trois mois auparavant, nous avions reçu une réponse positive. Une lettre, que nous avions jugé très impersonnelle, nous avait annoncé une réponse positive à l'espoir que nous fondions depuis des semaines.

Depuis que nous avions reçu cette lettre, les perspectives d'un avenir que nous espérions depuis tant d'années nous était apparue évidente. Cela avait confirmé que nous étions désormais prêts pour accueillir cet enfant au sein de notre famille. Des craintes s'étaient alors emparées de moi, mais le bonheur les avait submergées. John m'avait réconforté, m'assurant que je ferai une mère parfaite. Cela m'avait rassuré, mais certains doutes persistaient et ils étaient actuellement à leur paroxysme.

Je détournai mon attention de la neige et le posai sur la pièce ou je me trouvais. Un sourire passa sur mon visage, malgré mon état de trouble important. Les murs étaient d'un doux orange qui n'avait rien de vif. Les meubles étaient de bois clair et quelques peluches ornaient déjà les étagères et la commode. Certaines avaient été offerte par nos amis lorsque nous avions fait un repas à l'occasion des fetes de fin d'année et que nous avions annoncer la venue de notre fille dans notre famille… D'autres étaient de mon propre héritage. Des peluches qui avaient peuplé mon enfance et qui me remplissait de nostalgie lorsque je posait mon regard dessus.

Tout cela, tous ses objets et cette chambre étaient pour notre fille… Je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais vu son visage, en photo… Nous ne l'avions jamais encore rencontré, ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes… Elle ne viendrait pas vivre directement chez nous. Cela se ferait dans une semaine, mais nous devions d'abord la rencontrer dans son milieu à elle, dans le lieu où elle vivait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Son histoire était tragique. Elle avait perdu son père dans un accident de voiture, et sa mère les avaient abandonnés seulement quelques semaines après sa naissance. Elle avait donc était élevée par son père durant les premiers mois de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse brusquement. Elle avait aujourd'ui dix-neuf mois. Et sur la photo, je l'avais vu adorable…. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déjà l'aimer, bien que je n'avais encore jamais fait sa connaissance… John m'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie que j'avais déjà l'instinc maternel… Peut-être avait-il raison finalement.

Nous avions tous deux pris de longues vacances pour nous consacrer entièrement à sa venue. Nous voulions que cela se fasse le mieux possible pour elle, s'était notre priorité.

Je pensai alors à tout le chemain que nous avions parcouru cette dernière année. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que nous vivions à New-York, et notre vie avait trouvé un rythme paisible qui nous plaisait à tous les deux. Le travail, nos nouveaux amis… Nous avions fait des rencontres, qu'elles soient apparues dans le cadre professionnel ou privé… Collègues ou voisins… Mais nous avions notre vie maintenant et avions parfaitement réussi notre but de tourner la page de notre passé douloureux. Nous étions sur le point d'accueillir une petite fille au sein de notre foyer, ce qui allait combler notre bonheur, il serait alors complet.

«Ely, tu es là?»

Je me retournai brusquement en entendant la voix de John. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé. Il était dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Je souris en le voyant, et il entra dans la chambre pour me prendre danss es bras.

«Tout va bien?» me demanda t'il, d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

«Oui, tout va bien.» lui assurai-je essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma crainte apparante.

«Tout va bien se passer, Lizzie.» m'assura t'il d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

«Je sais.» soufflai-je. En me blotissant dans ses bras.

«Nous devrions y aller… Il ne faudrait pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas?»

«Tu as raison. Approuvai-je a demi sourire.

Je me détachai de son étreinte, et après avoir contempler une dernière fois la chambre qui serait bientôt celle de notre fille, John et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'enfilais un épais manteau noir et une écharpe de laine pourpre, les gants assortis et pris mon sac à main avec tous les papiers nécessaire. John s'était également chaudement vêtu, il m'attendait. Il me tendit la main que je pris, et nous sortîmes tous deux sous la neige.

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité. Nous nous rendions dans un foyer de l'enfance à l'extérieur de notre quartier, se situant non loin de Up Ouestside. Mon appréhension augementait au fil des minutes, et les battements de mon cœur s'emballaient fortement. John avait posé sa main sur la mienne dans un geste de soutien mutuel. Je devinais ses propres craintes, et nous échangeâmes un long regard lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking.

«Prête?» me demanda t'il.

«Prête.» assurai-je, souriante.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous sortîmes de notre véhicule pour traverser le parking. Le bâtiment était surtout fait de verre, et une grande porte battante marquait l'entrée. La chaleur du hall contrasta avec le froid mordant extérieur lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieure. Nous entendîmes des voix, des bruits de téléphones et en arrière-plan des rires d'enfants Nous fûmes alors accueillis par deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années, l'une étant Mrs Oward, celle qui s'était chargé de notre dossier.

«Mr et Mrs Sheppard, bonjour!» nous salua t'elle chaleureusement. «Comment allez-vous?»

«Bien, merci.» répondit John pour nous deux.

«Bien. Je vous présente Cassandra Danison.» nous annonça t'elle en désignant la seconde femme. «C'est elle qui dirige le centre.»

«Ravie de vous connaître.» annonçai-je, ensuite imitée par mon mari.

«Moi de même.» déclara Mrs Danison avec un sourire bienveillant. «Nous allons nous rendre dans une salle annexe à ce bâtiment.» expliqua t'elle. «Elle nous attend là bas.»

«Bien.» approuvai-je.

John glissa sa main dans la mienneet nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle. Arrivés devant la porte, Mrs Danison nous demanda si nous étions prêts. Je consultai John du regard, nos yeux se croisèrent et il exerça une légère pression sur la main pour me montrer son soutien, et le fait qu'il était prêt. Alors je répondis par la positive à la question de la directrice et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle.

L'atmosphère qui y régnait était chaleureuse. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, décorés de dessins d'enfants. Une grande baie vitrrée encadrée de rideau crème donnait sur un jardin empli de neige. Le mobilier était coloré, composé de petite tables et de sièges à l'allure confortable, coussins assorties. Je remarquai alors la présence de deux personnes. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux boucles brunes et aux yeux ambres. Elle devait être une éducatrice de jeunes enfants, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle s'occupait d'une petite fille qui dessinait. Je la reconnus immédiatement, même si je ne l'avais vu qu'en photo. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je resserai ma main dans celle de John. S Mrs Danison s'approcha d'elles et murmura quelque chose à la jeune femme puis à la petite fille qu'elles seulent entendirent. La petite fille porta alors son regard sur nous, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique noir comme l'onyx. Une lueur d'innocence y brillait, ne la rendant que plus adorable. Elle se saisit de la main de Mrs Danison et approcha de nous timidement. John et tmoi échangeâmes un regard, et Mrs Danison lui expliqua qui nous étions. La petite fille sembla comprendre car elle sourit. La directrice du centre la lâcha et elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers nous. Dans un réflexe inconscient, je m'accroupit pour me mettre à sa hauteur, imitée par John. Elle nous regarda longuement, ce que nous fîmes, nous nous examinions comme pour sonder le plus profond de nos esprit. J'avais perdu toute notion de sentiments, de raison, de temps et d'espace… Je me laissais porter par mes émotions d'une intensité titanesque. Puis, elle nous adressa son premier mot.

«Bonjour.» déclara t'elle timidement, articulant comme elle le pouvait d'une voix douce de petite fille.

«Bonjour Grace.» répondis-je la voix tremblante, mais le cœur empli de bonheur.


	17. Chapter 17

xxx

xxx

« Mais Lex, lâche ma peluuuuuuuche ! »

La voix de petite fille résonna dans tout le salon, coupant cours à la conversation que nous entretenions depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Tous nos regards ce tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit, où Grace et Alexander se chamaillaient. J'échangeais un regard avec Laura, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle se leva et finit par demander :

« Alexander George McKay, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

« C'est elle qui a commencé s'exclama notre fils, l'air contrit.

« C'est pas vrai. » déclara fermemant la fille de John et Elizabeth « Il m'a piqué ma peluche. » ajouta t'elle, désignant d'un geste du menton la peluche en éléphant que Lex tenait effectivement dans sa main.

« Xander ? » demandai-je à mon tour, me levant pour épauler ma femme.

« Mais p'pa elle a.. mis Jamy dans l'eau ! » riposta Alexander en désignant sa propre peluche, en effet trempée.

« Hey, tu devais pas dire ! » le réprimanda celle qu'il aimait appeler sa cousine, plutôt furieuse.

« Qu'entends-je donc ? » demanda John à son tour, nous ayant rejoint. « Qu'avez-vous dont fait, Grace Jade Sheppard ? » demanda t'il sur le même ton que Laura précédemment.

« Bah…. » lâcha sa fille, faussement innocente.

« Je suis fière de toi ma puce. » assura Sheppard en se penchant vers sa fille. « Tu as bien saisi le concept du 'Sheppard embête McKay' » précisa t'il, taquin.

« John ! » fulmina Elizabeth.

« D'accord… Ce n'est pas bien Gracie, tu ne dois plus jamais le refaire d'accord ? » demanda John, tout sourire. Bien que je le vis articuler silencieusement 'je suis fier de toi'.

« D'accord, plus jamais ! » promit sa fille, ses yeux noirs pétillants de malice.

Puis, Alexander rendit sa peluche à la petite Sheppard et ils repartirent jouer avec Christopher et Satia dans la pièce voisine.

Nous étions tous réunis pour les trois ans de Grace et les quatre ans des jumeaux. Nous avions décidé de le fêter à New-York, dans la demeure de John et Elizabeth. Cela me faisait plaisir de revoir mes amis, chose qui n'était pas arrivés depuis longtemps. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Nous ne nous voyions que rarement, communiquant surtout par emails ou téléphones. Mais nous gardions tout de même un contact régulier, car nous étions trop proches pour faire le contraire.

Les deux dernières années avaient finalement été riches en changements. La séparation de John et Elizabeth me semblait désormais loin, tant leur couple avait changé et s'était renforcé. La vie qu'ils menaient était désormais parfaite, et vu le bonheur qu'ils dégageaient, cela ne pouvait être qu'évident.

Je me souvenais encore du soir où ils nous avaient annoncé – à Laura et moi – qu'ils allaient adopter. Je n'avais pas été surpris par cet aveu, sachant parfaitement que nos amis voulaient un enfant depuis longtemps. Je n'avais jamais compris ce besoin des couples d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, j'étais père et je ne me voyais plus vivre sans mes deux terreurs. Mais leur venue n'avait pas été programmée. Un jour, Laura était tombée enceinte et cela nous avait semblé naturel. Mais j'en vins à la conclusion que cela aurait pu être pareil pour John et Elizabeth s'ils avaient pu avoir un enfant. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, alors sûrement que l'envie de fonder une famille avait été plus forte que l'abattement dont ils auraient pu souffrir. Et ils s'étaient battus, pour finalement en arriver à leur bonheur actuel. Il y avait eu de longues conversations jusque tard dans la nuits… des conseils, des avis, du réconfort… L'attente de la venue de Grace avait été difficile pour eux, je le savais parfaitement. Mais finalement, cela en vallait la peine.

La famille Sheppard était unie, cela était inéluctable. Les parents vouaient une adoration relevant presque du fanatisme ou du culte pour leur petit trésor, et cette dernière leurs rendait bien tout cet amour. Grace savait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elizabeth m'avait confié qu'elle avait parfois des souvenirs de son père, et qu'elle leurs en parlait. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Elle savait juste que John et Elizabeth étaient ses parents, ce n'était pas à remettre en question. Et j'admirais quelque peu ce lien indestructible qui les unissait.

La vie avait bien continué son chemin. Cela faisait désormais dix ans que nous nous connaissions, et notre amiité n'avait jamais tarrie. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où j'avais rencontré Elizabeth dans les locaux du SGC avant la mission en Antarctique. De ma première rencontre avec John sur le fauteuil de contrôle… De la rencontre avec Teyla sur la cité après la mission de sauvetage et le réveil accidentel des Wraiths… Et la rencontre la plus marquante de ma vie, et pas des moindres, celle avec Laura… Et le fait encore étrange que nous ayions partagé le meme corps. Je me souvins aussi de la venue au monde des jumeaux et de ma vie qui avait changé du tout au tout. De la venue de Satia… De la mort de Ronon qui nous avait tous déchiré, de la bataille contre les Wraiths… De notre départ de la cité qui avait été un déchirement. Et notre retour sur Terre, cette vie qui était désormais le prolongement de cet instant… Tout appartenait à un passé autrefois douloureux et maintenant révolu… Même s'il ferait toujours partie de nus. Atlantis nous avait réuni, et la vie avait poursuivi cette tâche qui n'était pas de tout repos…

« Que pensez-vous de Noah ? » demanda alors la voix de Luke, me sortant de mes rêveries.

Je le regardai, surpris d'entendre une autre voix que la mienne dans le flux de m'es intenses pensées. Je me rendis alors compte de quoi il parlait. Teyla et lui allaient avoir un bébé dans quatre mois… Luke s'était parfaitement intégré à notre petite bande. Et même s'il me faisait un peu trop penser à John parfois, je l'appréciai comme l'ami qu'il était devenu.

« C'est joli. » déclara Elizabeth, tout en prenant la main de John. « Pour un garçon, j'aime beaucoup Arthur » déclara t'elle alors

« Mon frère s'appelle Arthur. » l'informa Luke avec un léger sourire. « Il m'est donc impossible d'appeler mon fils ainsi. »

« Et pourquoi pas Rodney ? » proposai-je hasardeux. « C'est un prénom magnifique, et avec ça, il deviendra forcément un génie ! »

« Bah voyons. » siffla John. « Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas là ? »

« Non, merci, elles vont très bien. » répondis-je ironiquement.

« Dix ans que ça dure… » soupira Elizabeth, faussement lasse. « Et vous n'avez toujours pas arrêter. »

« Pourquoi on le ferait ? » demandai-je à l'unissons avec John.

Nos deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire cristalin… Dix ans déjà.

_Merci Adaa pour ta review, en espérant que cette suite te plaira :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

xxx

xxx

« Meyer, Mitchell vous avez fait un très bon temps. » déclarai-je aux deux sous-officiers qui se trouvaient devant moi.

« Merci mon Colonel. » répondirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » leurs assurai-je après avoir regardé une dernière fois leurs scores.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et prirent la route des vestiaires. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ca y était, la journée était désormais finie. Je regardai l'horloge du hangar, il était déjà dix-huit heures, et le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Je parcourus un instant l'entrepôts replis d'avion de chasse, songeur. Cela m'arrivait encore de piloter, j'aimais décemment trop ça pour m'en passer. Même si ce n'était plus autant qu'avant, je volais encore parfois, ne pouvant m'empêcher de quitter le sol. Chacun de mes instants de vol me rappelait Atlantis… Instinctivement j'était relié à cette partie de ma vie, bien lointaine désormais…A l'époque où j'étais un officier très doué et pas très comode qui était tombé amoureux d'une diplomate internationale qui était sa patronne et qui ne respectait jamais les ordres. Aujourd'ui, c'est moi qui les donnais les ordres, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Et cette diplomate internationale dont j'étais tomber amoureux au fur et à mesure des années était désormais ma femme, et nous avions une petite fille de quatre ans aujourd'ui. Les années étaient passées si vite, que lorsque je faisais le point sur ma vie, cela m'effrayais presque. Nous avions désormais une vie routinière, loin des missions interplanétaires, des aliens suceurs de sang.. Des aliens tout court… Quoi que, quand on y pensait bien Teyla en était une… Tout était normal à présent, et même si je regrettai encore sept ans après ses sensations fortes, j'étais comblé par la vie que je menais.

Je sortai de mes pensées et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire pour me changer. Je retirai mon uniforme pour revêtir un jean et un pull noir, et je pris mes clefs de voiture et commençai à me diriger vers la sortie de la base. Je saluai quelques uns de mes coll-gues et amis, lorsqu'un officier m'interpella.

« Mon Colonel ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde que je reconnus tout de suite.

« Oui Sergent Linstrom ? » demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Il y a un coup de fil pour vous. » m'annonça ma subalterne en me tendant le téléphone.

« Merci. » déclarai-je en me saisissant de l'appareil. « Allô ? Ici John Sheppard. »

« _Mr Sheppard ? Bonjour, je suis le Dr Derek Monroe du Memorial Hospital ._ » dit une voix au bout du fil.

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demandai-je soudain inquiet pour Elizabeth ou Grace.

« _Voilà…_ » hésita le médecin. « _Votre femme a été admise au service des urgences, il y a une heure. »_ m'informa t'il.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, sous le choc. Elizabeth ? Aux urgences ? Mais que s'était-il passé, qu'avait-elle donc ? Mon cœur s'emballa à la simple pensée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Cela ne devait et ne pouvait pas arriver. Je répétai mes questions muetts à mon interlocuteur qui s'empressa de répondre.

« _Elle a eu un étourdissement alors qu'elle était au parc avec votre fille. Elle est désormais dans notre service sous sédatif et nous lui avons fait des examens pour déterminer la cause de son malaise._ »

« Mon dieu.. » soufflai-je imperceptiblement. « Et ma fille où est-elle ? » demandai-je réalisant soudain la présence de Grace.

_« Elle est avec l'une de nos infirmières, ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un veille soigneusement sur elle. »_ massura le Dr Monroe d'une voix calme. « _Mais il faudrait que vous veniez le plus vite possible à l'ôpital._ »

« Je suis encore au travail à la base de Stevenson. » annonçai-je le plus calmement que je pus. « Il me faudra une bonne heure avant d'arriver. »

« _Nous veillerons sur votre femme et votre fille en atendant votre arrivée._ » me déclara le médecin.

« Merci docteur. » lachai-je. « Pouvez-vous me joindre en cas de changements ? »

« _Evidemment._ » approuva t'il.

Je m'empressai de raccrocher et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la base. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'expliquer à Limstron se qui se passait, me contentant de jeter le combiné sur son bureau avant de prendre la direction de ma voiture d'un pas mécanique, et prendre ensuite la route de l'hôpital.

Tous les New-Yorkais semblaient avoir pris l'initiative de se rendre au Memorial Hospital en ce soir de Juin. Il me fallut donc une heure et demie avan de franchir les portes de l'hôpital. Je me précipitai vers l'accueil et demandai la chambre d'Elizabeth Sheppard. La secrétaire m'indiqua le troisième étage et je courrus vers l'ascenseur, m'y glissant au dernier moment accompagné d'un homme sur un brancar et de l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait. Mon angoisse atteint son paroxysme lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le troisième étage.

Tout au long du trajet qui me menait à ma destination je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à tous les scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. L'angoisse montait uen moi, une angoisse que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis que nous avions quitté Atlantis et la menace perpétuelle des Wraiths. Je me rongeai le frein, m'inquiétant pour ma femme alors qu'un embouteillage se formait devant moi. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à Elizabeth. Je n'osais même pas imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Pas de vie sans elle… Hors de question.

Je sortai rapidement de la cabine métallique et me rendis au numéro que l'on m'avait indiqué. Une infirmière me demanda qui j'étais et je lui indiquai qu'Elizabeth était ma femme. Elle m'assura que ma fille allait bien, et que ma femme était réveillée. Je fus soulagée à cette annonce et la remerciai chaleureusement. Je finis par me retourner vers la chambre et ouvris doucement la porte.

Elizabeth était allongée dans un lit, sous un néon de lumière. Elle avait les yeux fermés, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit ses paupières en m'entendant entrer dans la pièce.. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je pus y lire une foule d'émotions qui me transpersa. Du doute, mais aussi du soulagement, sûrement dû à ma présence. Lui avait-on annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Cela venait-ilde là ? Son trouble venait-il de là ?

Je refoulai toutes ces questions et m'approchai d'elle d'un pas lent. Arrivé à sa hauteur je lui pris la main et l'embrassai sur le front.

« Salut… souffla t'elle doucement.

« Salut. » répondis-je, sur le même ton. « Je suis désolé, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » me rassura t'elle avec un pâle sourire. « Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte maintenant. »

« Comment vas-tu ? » demandai-je alors, inquiet. « Tont-ils dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

« On m'a juste dit que je m'étais évanouï. » répondit ma femme. « Mais le docteur doit bientôt venir m'apporter les résultats. »

« D'accord. Tu as vu Grace ? »

« Je l'ai aperçu, elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. » m'informa Elizabeth.

Je la regardai tendrement, soulagé de son réveil, mais pas totalement par l'ignorance de son état. Mais je ne pus pousser mes réflexions plus loin que la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournai et vit un médecin entrer.

« Mr Sheppard, vous avez pu arriver. » déclara t'il. « Je suis le docteur Monroe, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, bonsoir docteur. » le sauai-je poliment. « Alors, vous vez les résultats de ses examens ? »

« En effet. » approuva le médecin. « Nous avons fait des tests sanguins ainsi qu'un scanner et un IRM. » nous expliqua t'il. « Il n'y a rien d'alarmant, mais toute fois, il y a quelque chose. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Elizabeth dont la main se resserra dans la mienne.

« Mrs Sheppard… » commença le médecin. « Vous êtes enceinte. »

Le silence tomba sur nous comme une masse imposante. Nous restâmes bouche-bée, et nous ne réalisions bien après ce que venait de dire le docteur. Mon attention se porta instinctivement sur Elizabeth, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Enceinte… Elle était enceinte… Impossible… Cela faisait prés de trois ans maintenant que nous avions abandonné l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Et depuis, Grace était entrée dans notre vie et nous n'y avions plus pensé. S'était tout simplement impossible… Pourquoi maintenant ? Sept ans après notre première tentative… Les médecins nous avaient dit que cela n'était pas impossible… Mais si Elizabeth tombait enceinte, cela relèverait du miracle. Alors apprendre qu'elle attendait un bébé…

« Enceinte ? » demanda finalement ma femme, d'une voix qui semblait d'outre-tombe. « Vous êtes sûr docteur ? »

« En effet, il n'y a pas de doutes. » confirma Monroe. « De prés de neuf semaines. » ajouta t'il.

« C'est impossible.. » soufflai-je. « On nous avait pourtant dit que jamais ou presque elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants. »

« Votre fille a été adoptée ? » demanda le médecin.

« En effet. » répondis-je à la place de mon épouse.

« Ils avaient dit que cela reléverait du miracle. » se souvint Elizabeth. « Docteur… Comment cela est possible ? J'ai quarante deux ans… »

« Je sais Mrs Sheppard. » lui assura le médecin d'une voix douce. « Mais cela arrive parfois quand on ne s'y attend pas. » ajouta t'il. « Votre évanouïssement est du à votre grossesse, et malheureusement… Celle-ci sera difficile… Si vous décidez de la conduire à terme, bien entendu. »

La conduire à terme ? Quest-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avorter ? Je me posai soudain la question… Un nouvel enfant ? Grace nous apportait déjà un bonheur plus grand chaque jour…Et jamais nous n'avions pensé à avoir un autre enfant… Mais si cet enfant était là… C'était peut-être un signe… Mais je pensais d'abord à ce que voulait Elizabeth. Certes la décision nous appartenait à tous les deux, mais c'était elle qui allait porter cet enfant, et le médecin avai annoncé que cela ne serait pas chose facile.

Elizabeth exerça une légère pression sur ma main, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pus y voir l'interrogation.

« Je vais vous laissez seuls. » déclara le médecin, qui avait du voir notre trouble. « Je reviendrai plus tard pour plus de précisions. »

« Merci Docteur. » déclarai-je, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Une fois cela fait, mon attention se reporta tout de suite sur Elizabeth. Elle avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et semblait encore sous le choc. Je ne pouvais que comprendre son état d'esprit, similaire au mien.

« Lizzie… » chuchotai-je, prenant ses mains entre les miennes.

« John… C'est si innattendu.. » déclara t'elle d'une voix troublée.

« Je sais mon ange… » lui assurai-je en remettant une mèche brune derrière l'une de ses oreilles. »Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… » déclara t'elle. « Il faut juste que j'assimile tout cela. »

« Bien entendu. » certifiai-je.

« Et toi… » Ca va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Et bien… Je suis aussi surpris que toi, mais oui ça va. » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que… Tu veux ce bébé ? » me demanda t'elle alors.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard émeraude, cherchant une réponse à cette question.. Pour ma part, la réponse était toute trouvée… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente forcée pour moi.

« Tu sais Lizzie. » commençai-je calmement. « On nous a toujours dit qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant… et aujourd'ui, tu es enceinte… Peutêtre est-ce un signe. » je m'interrompis un instant et repris. « Mais si tu veux que je te répondes, oui j'aimerai avoir ce bébé avec toi… Et Grace serait sûrement ravie d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Mais chérie, c'est toi qui va porter ce bébé et je ne voudrais pas que tu te forces pour moi. »

« Je ne me forcerais pas John. » m'assura t'elle. « Je doutais, mais maintenant que j'ai la certitude que toi aussi tu veux cet enfant je sui sûre de le vouloir aussi. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais… tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu, je ne te laisserai jamais… » soufflai-je en caressant sa joue.

« Alors on va avoir un bébé… » annonça t'elle avec un immense sourire.

« Oui, on va avoir un bébé… » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Puis, elle se blottit au creux de mes bras… Je fermai les yeux ;


	19. Chapter 19

XXX

xxx

Je pouvais entendre des chuchotements derrière moi, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Déjà que mon cœur battait à tout rompre et que mon sentiment d'angoisse jouait avec mes nerfs, le soutien qu'elles pouvaient m'apporter n'était pas vraiment d'un grand secours. Je décidai donc de me retourner vers elle et plaçai mes poings sur mes hanches.

« Que se passe t'il donc ? » demandai-je aux trois femmes qui se trouvaient devant moi.

« Rien ma chérie. » déclara ma mère d'une voix douce, ayant du sentir ma nervosité.

« On disait juste que tu étais magnifique dans ta robe. » ajouta l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur.

Je les scrutai toutes trois, elles avait l'air sérieuse. Ma mère portait un tailleur crème d'une classe folle. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de ma mère… Mais elle avait beau avoir prés de soixante ans, elle avait toujours une élégance folle. Pour son âge, ses cheveux qu'elle ne teintait jamais étaient étonnemment noirs, et ses yeux verts brillaient toujours de cette lueur de vie.

Prés d'elle mes deux meilleures amies étaient vêtues de la même robe verte claire que je leurs avais choisi. Satia avait réuni ses boucles miel dans un chignon, ou elle avait glissé une fleur blanche, l'entiereté de sa tenue faisant ressortir le teint mate de sa peau. Veronica elle avait relâché ses boucles rousses qui retombaient en magnifiques anglaises sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle avait également une fleur dans les cheveux, et son léger maquillage faisait ressortir la couleur bleue de ses yeux… Tout le portrait de Laura avec les yeux de Rodney… Nous allions devenir sœurs, finalement.

Je me retournai vers mon miroir, faisant ainsi face à mon propre reflet. Ma robe de mariée écrue était d'une simplicité toute choisie, étant faite de mousseline et composé d'un bustier travaillé légèrement et d'un jupon de tulle. Mes boucles ébène étaient parsemées de minuscules fleurs blanches, mes cheveux ondulant autour de mon visage au regard noir maquillée… J'allais aujourd'hui me marier, et je me sentais vraiment nerveuse. Mais c'était normal… n'est-ce pas ?

Les préparatifs avaient été si longs, que j'avais cru ne jamais y arriver. Heureusement que mes amies, ma mère et mon fiancé avaient été là, car jamais je ne m'en serai sortie sans eux. Je finis par détourner les yeux de mon reflet et déclarai :

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller… Non ? »

« En effet. » répondit Veronica en me prenant le bras. « Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le marié. »

« Merci de me rassurer Nicky. » la réprimandai-je sans méchanceté aucune.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et rejoignîmes Arthur et Chris qui nous attendaient en bas.

« Gracie, tu es magnifique. » déclara le frère aîné de Nicky, sincère.

« Chris, arrêtes de draguer ma soeur.. » le taquina Arthur. « C'est ton frère qu'elle va épouser… Pas toi. »

« Toi Mini-Sheppard, tu te tais. » fulmina mon futur beau-frèr.

Je les regardai tour à tour et éclatai de rire. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment le dont pour me faire oublier mes angoisses le jour le plus angoissants de ma vie justement. Je finis par les prendre chacun tour à tour dans mes bras, et ébourriffai les cheveux en bataille de mon frère, si semblable à ceux de notre père. Il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit entre Arthy et moi. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les rivalités entre frères et sœurs, mais le fait que je fus adoptée et lui non n'avait rien changé, et je remerciai la vie pour que cela fusse aussi facile. J'avais grandi dans une famille parfaite. Je n'avais plus de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, et je n'avais jamais chercher à revoir ma mère biologique… je savais qu'elle m'avait abandonnée, ainsi que mon père avant qu'il ne meurt dans un accident de voiture… Mais cela faisait vingt-cinq ans maintenant…

Je repensai alors aux précédentes paroles de mon petit frère… C'était vrai, j'allais épouser Alexander… Quelle idée folle… Je me souvenais encore de la tête de mon père lorsqu'il avait appris que sa fille chérie, sa seule et unique fille allait porter le nom de McKay… Rodney aussi avait pâli, mais cela nous avait fait rire, Lex et moi. Nous savions les taquineries de nos pères qui duraient depuis plus de trente ans aujourd'ui. Et cette rivalité s'était porté à notre génération. Arthy et les jumeaux ne cessaient de se charier tout le temps… Dignes fils de nos pères…

« Nous devrions y aller. » déclara ma mère.

« Evidemment. » approuvai-je.

Elle m'aida à monter dans la voiture et nous prîmes tous la route de l'église. Plus ce lieu approchait, plus je sentais mon angoisse monter… Mais je savais que j'allais être heureuse avec Lex, alors je ne devais plus me poser de question et vivre ce que l'on appelait souvent 'le plus beau jour de sa vie'.

J'arrivai à l'église environ dix minutes plus tard. Ma mère m'aida à sortir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'église. Satia, ma mère, Arthy et Veronica me saluèrent avant que je ne rejoignent mon père qui allait me conduire à l'autel.

« Tu es splendide mon ange. » m'annonça t'il, de l'émotion dans la voix.

« Merci papa. » répondis-je, sincèrement touchée.

« Bien tu es prête ? » me demanda t'il.

« Il le faut bien. » certifiai-je peu assurée.

« Tout se passera bien Grace. » m'assura t'il d'une voix rassurante. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu vas t'appeler McKay, je t'aimerai toujours.

« J'espère bien ! » m'exclamai-je en riant doucement.

Puis, mon père m'embrassa sur la joue, et je pris son bras. J'inspirai une dernière fois et rentrai dans l'église pour m'apprêter à être Mrs Grade Jade McKay….


End file.
